The Greatest Gifts of All
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Ash and co. leave Sinnoh for awhile to celebrate Christmas w/ all family and friends. But will the snow threaten the trip back to Pallet? Lots of twists, turns, friendship, and romance of course!
1. Call from an Old Friend

**UPDATE (AS OF JULY 30th, 2010)- PLEASE READ: I AM VERY SORRY TO SAY THAT I WILL UNFORTUNATELY NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL OCTOBER OR NOVEMBER. IT IS EXTREMELY HARD TO THINK OF NEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY WHEN IT IS CLEARLY NOT ANYWHERE NEAR CHRISTMAS xD. I'M EXTREMELY SORRY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, BUT I FEEL THAT THE STORY WILL COME OUT MUCH BETTER IF I HAVE A LITTLE MORE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT IN ME TO KEEP WRITING. AS I PROMISED, I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS FIC, EVEN IF IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE A NEW CHAPTER BY EITHER THE END OF OCTOBER OR EARLY NOVEMBER, WHEN THE DAYS GET COLDER (FOR SOME OF US xD) AND CHRISTMAS DRAWS NEARER. ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT AND THE DELAY. UNTIL THEN, HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE SUMMER. -POLI P.S. I MIGHT START OR UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES IN THE MEANTIME! =D**

**A/N: Hey guys! Back for another story; hope you like it. I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time, so finally I worked up the effort to begin! Just some things to know before you read:**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would get Brock a girlfriend.**

**This chapter is supposed to take place during the new Galactic Battles episode, "Beating the Hustle and Bustle!", but I am substituting that episode for when Ash, Brock, and Dawn come back to Pallet.**

**If I forgot anything, I will be sure to clear up any mistakes or errors that there might be in the story when the next chapter comes around.**

**I tend to get writer's block very frequently, but since I've thought about this fanfic a lot, I don't think I'll get it that much. Still, feel free to send me any ideas that you might want to see in the story. Just please, no OC's, and nothing that's too inappropriate or out-of-character.**

**I hope I wrote everything correctly! *****Gets nervous and chews nails*******

**Please enjoy the story!**

**-Poli**

**

* * *

**

**~*~The Ultimate Pokemon Christmas Special~*~**

**~*~Poliwhirl42~*~**

_Christmas is a time for remembrance, joy, and love- and, hopefully, this year, our heroes will be able to make this Christmas season one of their best yet!_

_The days are growing shorter and colder, and many of the hard-working trainers, breeders, coordinators, professors, and citizens of the pokemon world are growing eager to settle down for once and really make it their goal to enjoy the holidays without any irksome distractions or nuisances. What everyone unanimously wants is to have a happy, healthy, and safe Christmas complete with presents, food, joy, and, most importantly, family and friends._

_

* * *

_

**Location: Cerulean City Gym/Waterflower Residence, Kanto**

**Saturday, December 12th: 2:46 P.M.**

Seventeen-year-old Misty Waterflower sat at the white lobby desk of the Cerulean Gym, finishing up some last-minute paperwork, and paying some of the bills that her sisters had failed to notice. Ugh, she loved Lily, Violet, and Daisy, but sometimes, they could either be really be forgetful, have a superior attitude (which all the more reminded her of how much older they were and could do pretty much whatever they wanted while she had to work at the gym all day) or just plain 'get on her nerves' (which is what happened most of the time).

As she finished writing out one last check for gym expenses and sealed the envelope shut, she brushed a stray lock of fiery orange behind her ear and sighed a sigh of both boredom and contentedness.

Why, there was simply just _nothing to do_.

The redhead glanced down at the desk and caught sight of a blue picture frame. She smiled as she saw Ash, Brock, her sisters, the gym's pokemon, and herself smiling back up at her. That picture was taken the day that the trio had come back to Cerulean for the day and her sisters had put on the famous underwater ballet that they had forced her into starring in. Despite a run-in with Team Rocket and not wanting to be able to do the show when they first mentioned the idea, she had to admit that in the end, she really did have a great time that day.

It seemed like almost yesterday that she was still traveling with her old friends…

Well, it wasn't anything new that she missed Ash (and Brock, for that matter). Ever since the day that the three of them had split up, things hadn't been the same. She loved the gym and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but she would jump at the chance at being able to travel with them again. Plus, she's always wanted to see some of the regions that she hadn't been able to travel to yet.

And suddenly, a thought hit her like one of Pikachu's thunderbolts.

_Well, if I miss Ash so much, why don't I just call him? I hope he'll be happy to see me,_ Misty thought, frustrated at herself for not thinking of this before.

She went up to Daisy's room, turned on the PC, and asked Delia which town or city Ash, Brock, and Dawn were in at the moment. Delia, ecstatic that Misty wanted to give Ash a call, told her that they were currently in Greenstation Town.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. Bye now."

The brunette smiled warmly and said, "Bye Misty. Oh, by the way, did you happen to get a letter in the mail from Professor Oak yet?"

"No, I didn't," the gym leader replied confusedly. "In fact, I don't think I checked the mail today at all. Was it something important?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. You'll be excited, but I won't tell you what he wrote."

Misty half-smiled said goodbye once more, and then she typed in the video phone number of the Greenstation Town Pokemon Center that Delia had given her.

A familiar face framed by strawberry-colored pigtails greeted Misty with a smile. "Hello, this is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi Nurse Joy," Misty said shyly, "I was just wondering if a boy named Ash Ketchum is there."

"You're in luck, Misty. They just stopped in a half an hour ago," Joy said, and left the screen to call Ash.

Misty, heart beating with both joy and a little nervousness at the thought of seeing her old friend who she hasn't seen in a little over two years, straightened out her yellow shorts and fixed her orange-colored locks.

"Sinnoh Pokemon Hustle, what's that?" Ash asked.

"It's where trainers and their pokemon work together to try to clear a bunch of super-hard stages, and the team that succeeds wins an awesome prize!" Dawn explained to her raven-haired friend, as they watched the excitement of the game show unfold on the T.V. screen in front of them.

"You know, that sounds kind of cool," Ash replied.

"Ash," Nurse Joy said walking up to the trio, "You have a phone call from Cerulean City-"

"-Joy, oh what I would go through just to get a phone call from you; you don't even know what-"

"CROAGUNK!" The poison jab came as fast as lightning, cutting off the breeder from proclaiming his love to the nurse that he desired.

"Maybe…you…could phone me…from the hospital…" he said, earning sweatdrops from the rest of the crowd as he was pulled away by the frog-like pokemon.

"Cerulean City?" Ash said, looking at Brock (who quickly recovered), who shrugged and said, "The only person we know who would call from Cerulean is-" He and the trainer simultaneously shared a knowing look and grinned as the three of them raced to the video phone. A girl with bright orange hair, green-blue eyes, and a corsola in her lap greeted them.

"Misty!" Ash and Brock exclaimed at the same time.

"Hi, guys! It's so great seeing you again. I just thought I'd give you a call. Is this a bad time?" she asked concernedly.

"Not at all," Ash replied. "How are you?"

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu said, trying to jump up to see Misty.

"Hi, Pikachu! I'm doing pretty good, just very busy with the gym and all," Misty said.

Brock smiled. "I can understand that. I remember how busy everything was when I was gym leader around this time years ago."

"Well, with your family and all those brothers and sisters you've got there…" Misty added humorously, causing them all to share a laugh.

The redhead glanced to the blunette standing next to Brock, smiling shyly.

"And you must be Dawn," Misty said, giving her a smile.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Misty. I've heard so much about you!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Same here. I've seen you in contests. You're really good," Misty complimented.

"Thanks!"

Misty turned her glance to the small penguin who stood next to Dawn. "By the way, your piplup is adorable. I love water pokemon," she said.

"Thanks, I like all types, but Piplup was so cute when I first saw it, and we've been best friends ever since," the blunette explained.

"Pi, piplup!" the penguin agreed.

"Speaking of water types, I can't wait to show you my Buizel," Ash said, looking back at his old friend.

"I'd love to see it-" Misty said, but was cut off by Dawn when Piplup and Pachirisu got a hold of a vase on the table in the center and were wreaking havoc throughout the place.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Dawn said, running off to try to catch her pokemon. "Pachirisu, don't touch that!"

"You know," Misty started, causing the trainer and the breeder to turn back to her, "I really miss you guys. I'm sorry that I haven't stayed in touch with you in awhile."

"That's okay, Misty," Ash said sympathetically. "We miss you too."

"Y'know, we're all kind of busy. Dawn has contests, Ash is almost ready to compete in the Sinnoh League, you're the gym leader; it's no one's fault," Brock explained.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Brock. But what I would give just to see everyone in person again. Even Gary, and May and Max. I wish it could be just like the old days. Being the gym leader is fun, but it kind of gets lonely after awhile."

"You're not alone. I feel exactly the same way," Ash said, his chocolate-brown orbs meeting her aquamarine eyes.

"We all do," Brock agreed.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Misty remembered. "Oh, I only have a few more minutes on this. By the way, Ash, your mom said that Professor Oak sent everyone a letter in the mail. I didn't see it yet, but I wonder what it could be."

"Hmm…I'm not sure. But it's probably something good," Ash said. "So anyway, how's everyone back at home?"

"They're all doing great," the red-haired teen replied. "You're mom is a sweetheart, like always, Mr. Mime and all of your pokemon at Professor Oak's are healthy and happy, my sisters are fine, Tracey and Professor Oak are doing well- oh, by the way, Tracey seems to come over a lot more than usual lately," she added with a smirk.

"Really, why's that?" Ash asked, a slight hint of jealousy sparkling in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I never told you…but him and Daisy are sort of, well…boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No way!" Ash whispered. "That's awesome!"

Brock, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased. "Well, that's just…great!" he said, forcing a smile.

"You're jealous by the fact that Tracey got a girlfriend before you did, right?" Misty narrowed her eyes a bit and smirked teasingly at her spiky-haired friend.

Brock looked down in embarrassment. "Does it show that much?"

"Which reminds me, I never asked you how the girl-hunt is going, huh Brock?" the gym leader asked with a tone of both sympathy and amusement in her voice.

"Well…not so great," Ash answered for his older friend, who was currently crying and wishing he could switch places with Tracey for a day.

"Same old Brock," Misty said, causing Ash to laugh. "Well, I guess I'd better be going, I have to feed the pokemon dinner and I think my sisters are coming home soon."

"Aww, man," Ash said, clearly disappointed. "I hope I see you soon, Misty. And say hi to everyone back home for me, okay?"

"I will," Misty replied, smiling. "And if I don't see you by then, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, you too," Ash said. "Bye Misty! Nice meeting you!" Dawn added, trying to pry the vase out of Pachirisu's paw in the background. "See you soon," Brock said, tears still visible in his squinty eyes.

"Bye!" Misty finally said, and closed the PC. She closed her eyes and wished she could see them in person, but this was good enough.

"Misty! Like, we're home!" She heard Lily's voice echo through the house as they opened the door.

"Hi," the redhead said as she came downstairs. "Did you get the mail?"

Violet took her coat off and hung it up on a hanger. "Yeah, and we like, got a letter from Professor Oak. Here, you read it."

"Okay." Misty opened the envelope to find a fancy designed piece of paper.

_Dear Citizens of the Pokemon World,_

_As the holidays are approaching near, I couldn't help but feel like everyone seems to be so busy this time of year. I felt the need to get together with family and friends, as so, I invite all trainers, breeders, coordinators, researchers, professors, gym leaders, and citizens of all regions to attend a Christmas Eve Bash taking place at The Eternal Mist Mansion, which is right on the beach of the serene Seafoam Islands in Kanto (address, time, and directions to follow)._

_There will be food, karaoke (my favorite!), games, gifts, and fun. We encourage you to bring your pokemon as well, as long as they have a well-behaved temperament and are not too large (large ones will need to be kept outside). _

_I can reassure you that this gathering will bring laughter, memories, and joy to your all of your hearts. Enjoy the Christmas season!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Oak_

Misty had to read the letter twice before registering the concept in her brain. Sure, she couldn't wait, and plus, she knew that Ash and the others would be there. But was the professor really serious when he said he was inviting almost everyone in the pokemon regions (excluding Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic and all other criminals and threats to society, that is)? This was going to be some party…

"I like, can't wait for this! I wonder how many people are coming," Daisy exclaimed excitedly as she finished reading the letter over her younger sister's shoulder.

"I like, have to phone Tracey so he can give me all the details!" the oldest sister cried, making a dash for the phone, her golden curly locks flowing behind her.

"But Daisy, we like, have to finish rehearsing for the Christmas underwater ballet," Violet reprimanded. But it was too late. Daisy was already on the phone, chatting to her boyfriend and trying to pry the juicy details about the party out of poor Tracey.

Violet sighed and turned to the pink-haired girl in front of her. "Lily?"

But the second-youngest sister was too busy showing and gushing over Misty the new gift she got for _her _boyfriend.

"I think you should give it to him at the party," Misty said, taking a whiff of the sweet cologne.

"Or maybe I should give it to him _beforehand_, so he can wear it to the party!" Lily said slyly, causing the both of them to laugh.

The blue-haired middle sister sighed once more and looked down at her notes for the show. Always the beautiful but smart and intellectual one, Violet wrote all of the shows that the gym had put on. Lily was usually in charge of music, and Daisy was the master of directing and choreography. Sure, those jobs could be difficult and stressful at times, but they didn't seem to understand that writing the script could be a grueling and demanding process.

"What's wrong, Vi?" Misty suddenly asked, glancing up at the blunette.

Violet sighed for the third time, disheartened. "I like, really want to practice this for the show, but apparently, no one seems to be listening," she explained, holding up a script that had millions of tiny side notes scrawled on it.

Misty looked at the two girls that were oblivious to Violet's proposition. This time, _she_ was the one that sighed. "I'll take care of this," she said, and confidently walked up to Daisy and Lily as soon as the oldest set the phone down, glowing with happiness.

"Can we puh-lease rehearse the show now guys?" Violet asked exasperatedly, crossing her arms.

"You'd better agree with her, if you don't want me to take out my mallet," Misty added, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, okay, like, we'll do it. Chill out, Vi," Lily said.

Violet smiled and gathered up her script as the three of them started to head to the gym.

"I like, can't wait to tell you guys everything that I found out about Professor Oak's party from Tracey. I like, can't wait for it," Daisy chattered as they she turned the doorknob to the hallway that led to the pool area.

"Oh, and Misty," Daisy started.

"Yeah?" the gym leader glanced up after skimming over the letter for a third time.

"We'll talk later, but I want you to come to the store with me to like, get you a dress for this thing. You do like, want to impress Ash, don't ya?" She winked and closed the door, leaving her baby sister alone before she had the chance to reply.

Misty blushed and pressed her back up against the cold door, closing her eyes. Why did someone always have to bring that up? At least she knew Ash was coming to the party. She would finally get the chance to see him in person.

And, maybe, just maybe, she would have the chance to work up the courage and tell him something she'd been waiting to tell him for the past seven years…

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd ya like it? I know this section was mostly about Misty, but I'm kind of doing that with everyone, like everyone has a small subplot to add to the story. I will update soon, so stay tuned!**

**Btw…"Car", if you're reading this, I hope you didn't think that I was copying your idea of having Misty call Ash at the PokeCenter. You had it much more different, though, by adding the presents and all. Yours was better written, too. =) **

**I will add lots of shippings as the story progresses, and I'll be sure to add all of the characters on the show that I could think of! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas/holidays, and I hope everyone has a great New Year's Eve/New Year tomorrow! See you all next time! =D –Poli42**

**Hey, it's Poli again, back for Chapter 2! Happy reading, and btw, Happy New Year's Day! =)**


	2. Get the Show on the Road

**Hey, it's Poli again, back for Chapter 2! Happy reading, and btw, Happy New Year's Day! =)**

**

* * *

**

"Well, it sure is beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" James said, eyeing all of the Christmas decorations in the windows of stores in Greenstation.

"Too bad we can't really be a part of anything for the holidays- no money, no food, no family or friends nearby, nothing," Jessie complained miserably.

"Aw, cheer up, Jess," Meowth consoled the 27-year-old. "At least we still got each otha!"

"Well, I do miss the way I used to celebrate Christmas with my family," James said.

Jessie gave him a look. "Let me guess, you had huge celebrations, with lots of food, and you always got everything on your Christmas list- considering your family was loaded. You don't have to tell me."

James linked his arm with his disheartened best friend. "Well, instead of criticizing me, what did you do for the holidays?"

Jessie sighed. "Well, Christmas in my home wasn't as extravagant as yours. My mother and I would usually have a small dinner and watch Christmas movies all day. On Christmas morning, I opened up my presents, but I would usually only get about three or four. Although, then again, I used to have nightmares about the Jynx who creeped into my bedroom that one Christmas Eve." She sighed again. "It was nothing spectacular."

"Let's talk about somethin' else," Meowth cut in. "So, anyway, I hoid that 'da twoips are goin' back to Pallet Town!"

"Exactly," Jessie said, forgetting all about her simple Christmas past. "I think all this Christmas spirit is getting to me, so I say we keep on following them!"

"Yeah, and 'dis time, I'm sure 'dat we can capture 'dat Pikachu!" Meowth added in.

James half-smiled and looked down. "I don't know. It's something about Christmas. It almost makes me want to…not try to get Pikachu."

The red-haired adult and the furry cat gasped. "You really mean that, Jim?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a break for once. We can celebrate Christmas without the hassle of bringing back Pikachu or any pokemon for the boss. The Team Rocket Headquarters are closed for the holidays anyway, remember?" he said.

"Well," Jessie said as she considered the thought for a minute, "I guess you're right. We could use a vacation."

"But I say 'dat we still follow 'dem twoips, just in case, eh?" the cuddly feline proposed to his older companions.

"That sounds like a plan! Let's go and celebrate Christmas without being villains for once!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"You guys all ready?" Brock said to his two younger companions as they finished packing to head back to Kanto to good ol' Pallet Town.

"Yep," Dawn replied as she slipped on her stylish red winter coat that her mom sent her when they were back in Snowpoint City.

"Alright, then. C'mon, Pikachu, ready to go back home?" Ash let the small yellow mouse crawl up his shoulder and perched on its usual spot.

Yesterday, right after Misty had called, the trio had received Professor Oak's letter, and all three of them were just as excited as Misty had been. Now, they were leaving Greenstation Town and planned to go back to Kanto for the holidays. They would come back to Sinnoh about a week after New Year's Day.

They stepped outside of the Pokemon Center (where they had stayed for the night) after spending a few idle minutes trying to drag Brock out of the place while he tried to profess his love for Joy- as usual.

Before heading off, Ash took one final look at the Center and smiled. He couldn't wait to go home and see his family and old friends again. "See ya soon, Sinnoh, but next stop- Pallet Town."

Brock recovered from a particularly painful poison jab and recalled Croagunk. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

And they set off.

_Pika, Pika,_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

_Christmas, the time of year for_

_Peace on Earth, and to spread good cheer,_

_A bash, a rockin' party,_

_Filled with fun where the laughter is hearty_

_It's the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_With Team Rocket, Brock, Dawn, Misty and Ash_

_So without further a-do_

_Here's a Pok__e__mon holiday greet for you_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Team Rocket, Brock, Dawn, Misty and Ash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

As they walked along after Dexter's "solo", Brock blushed and dreamily thought of his one wish to Santa this year.

_I'm Brock, back on the block_

_From a quick little stint with Ivy's flock_

_Two things on my list ain't many_

_A kiss from Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny_

_Santa please with your "ho, ho, ho!"_

_Put 'em both under the mistletoe_

_Brock's kickin' it and it's a gas_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Brock's kickin' it and it's a gas_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Squirt Squirt Squirtle_

Dawn flipped her shiny blue hair over her shoulder and got ready to sing her part.

_I'm Dawn, just walkin' along, _

_With Piplup at my side, nothing can go wrong_

_I love to travel with my two good friends,_

_I just hope that the fun never ends_

_My first wish for Santa this year _

_Is to be Top Coordinator, where the crowds will cheer_

_Please, Santa, make that come fast,_

_At the Pokemon Christmas Bash._

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Please, Santa, make that come fast,_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

Meanwhile, back in Cerulean, Misty and her sisters put up their Christmas tree and started trimming it with various colorful ornaments. Staryu and Starmie took turns trying to top the Christmas tree.

"You guys would look beautiful as the tree topper, but you can't stay up there forever," Misty scolded, laughing. "Here," she said, handing a golden star to Starmie, "You can put up this one."

_I'm Misty, I got Starmie with me_

_We're havin' fun decorating the tree_

_With a twist on deck the halls_

_We got a Christmas tree full of pok__e__balls_

_Hey Santa if you're really listenin',_

_My wish list has only one thing_

_Just give me one dance with Ash, _

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Just give me one dance with Ash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

Ash, happy to go home, strolled along the road with his furry yellow friend perched atop his shoulder.

_I'm Ash, here with Pikachu,_

_Merry Christmas (Pika!), Happy New Year, too_

_The holidays wouldn't be the same without roastin' chestnuts on_

_Monferno's flame_

_Santa can you help me go faster_

_To become a Pok__e__mon Master!_

_Gotta catch 'em all, down to the last_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Gotta catch 'em all, down to the last_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

Jessie, James, and Meowth sang along as well, as they followed the twerps aimlessly and didn't care who heard them.

_Team Rocket's doing something shocking_

_This year we're gonna fill your stocking_

_Take a break, from causing trouble! Jessie!_

_James! And make that double_

_We thought we'd change our ways and_

_Be nice on Christmas day_

_Team Rocket's havin' a blast!_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_It's Brock, Dawn, Misty and Ash!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Team Rocket's having a blast_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Happy holidays from the Pok__e__mon Cast!_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Pika, Pika,_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Pika, Pika_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Pika, Pika,_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_At the Pok__e__mon Christmas bash_

_Who's that Pok__e__mon?_

_Pika, Pika,_

_Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter, so you could have skipped it. Oh well, too late! Lol, just kidding. Anyway, as for the song, you obviously know it's the "Pokemon Christmas Bash" from the CD. I had to add a part for Dawn in there, but I kept Misty's part because I felt like it wouldn't be the same. I hope you like the story so far! I also changed the part where it said "roastin' chestnuts on Charizard's flame", to "Monferno's flame", because obviously, Ash doesn't have Charizard anymore in Sinnoh- although that may change later in the story ;). See you all next chapter! -Poli**


	3. Oak and Maple!

**Hey; it's Poli here. Well, enough talk- enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Location: Professor Rowan's Laboratory; Sandgem Town, Sinnoh**

**December 13****th****: 9:12 P.M.**

Gary Oak lounged in Professor Rowan's soft gray computer chair while snow gently fell outside of the large white building. He was never one to slack off of his work, but he was just about done with his report on analyzing the physical changes that a Bellossom or Vileplume has went through after it had evolved from a Gloom.

His Umbreon nudged Gary's leg and purred, showing both signs of affection and tiredness.

"I'm tired, too," the teenager said, petting his buddy's soft black fur. "But I'm just about done with this report," he added as he saved his work and clicked "Print".

Speaking of professors, he wondered what "Gramps" was up to right now. Probably finishing up his research, or maybe feeding the pokemon a late dinner. Or possibly even putting up Christmas decorations with Tracey.

Although the best answer for that question was that he was most likely asleep while Tracey was probably either still up, either watching T.V. or sketching something.

As much as he wasn't too keen on all that mushy holiday stuff, especially when everyone made such a big deal out of it. Although, deep down, he kind of missed what Christmas was like in Pallet. Oftentimes, when they were little, Ash and his mother would come and celebrate Christmas Eve at his grandfather's house, or vice versa. Although that seemed like a long time ago, it sure didn't seem as far away as the time before that, when his older sister May was still living with them and before his parents had been…

Enough of that. He never liked to talk about his family much. Thus when he was about five years old, he went to go live with his grandpa, as he was inspired at such a young age by the great Professor Oak, and wanted to be "just like him".

"Gary?" a gruff but gentle voice called. "Did you finish that analyzation yet?"

"Yes, Professor. Just printing." He went over to the black and white printer, plucked the crisp paper, still slightly warm, out of the machine, and handed it to the aged man.

"Hmm…" The old professor skimmed through the pages of the seventeen-year-old's report, frowning as he concentrated on the typed black words.

"Very impressive, Gary," he said at last. "You have developed quite a talent for writing. And the paragraph on Bellossom's changes in personality was excellent."

The young researcher-in-training, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks," he replied.

He had never thought he was such a talented writer. He had never even taken a writing class (at the time, Pallet Town didn't have an elementary school, and by the time many of the kids of Pallet were old enough to become pokemon trainers, or were older than that, no one saw a need for one- although now, the mayor is considering building a school in the center of town…). Sure, sometimes for practice, his grandfather had made him write a few short essays on pokemon, and once he wrote a couple of poems, but he wasn't a sensational writer.

Although the words "writing" and "poems" made him think of a certain blue-haired coordinator that was currently traveling with his childhood rival and best friend, Ash.

"_Oh, no!" she cried out._

"_What's wrong?" Ash said to his friend, concerned._

"_Gary just said," she stated, "'I usually catch a break when I'm at the lake'." She smiled and looked at the researcher. "That's a poem if I ever heard one!" she exclaimed, making him blush._

He didn't actually like her or anything, but he had to admit, she was a beauty. She was smart, pretty, creative, _and_ thought that he wrote the best poems in the world- next to his grandfather- even if they were cheesy, silly, and simple. But still, he graciously accepted the compliment, even if that _was_ a year ago.

"Gary," Professor Rowan said, snapping the boy out of his daydream, "Congratulations. All of your work for me is completed. You have really proved to be a fine young researcher and excellent writer. You have also trained your pokemon very well, as I have seen."

"Thank you," Gary replied.

"If you want," the white-haired man continued, "You may go wherever you like, but you're free to stay here as well, although in just a little over a week I'll be heading to Kanto for your grandfather's Christmas party, if you'd like to join me on the ferry back there."

He almost forgot the Christmas party- he'd been so wrapped up in his work that he forgot it was in less than two weeks!

"If you don't mind, sir," the teen said at last, "I'd like to come with you, but I'm going to head to Pallet first."

"Very well then. I'm planning to leave on the eighteenth, so you have plenty of time to catch up with your family and friends back in Pallet before the party in the Seafoam Islands. I think your friend…Ketchum- er, Ash Ketchum -that was his name, correct?- and his friends already left Sinnoh."

"Yeah, he did." Gary rubbed his tired eyes. "Goodnight, Professor," he said. "Come on, Umbreon. It's been a long day."

"Bre, bree," the black cat-like creature added.

"Goodnight, Gary; see you in the morning," the professor called after them as they headed out of the lab and upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

**Location: Maple Residence, Petalburg City, Hoenn**

**December 13****th****, 7:35 P.M.**

"Dinner's ready!" a sugarcoated voice called from the kitchen. "I made your favorite."

"Coming!" The voice, one of which belonged to a certain ten-year-old that has just received his first pokemon not too long ago, raced to the dinner table.

"I've told you a million times, Max, to take off your shoes after you've entered the house," Caroline scolded as she dished out some macaroni and cheese on her son's plate, careful not to get any on the new Beautifly tablecloth.

"Sorry, sorry." The new pokemon trainer kicked off his sneakers and took his seat at the oak table.

"I just found out that Professor Oak, one of the most famous professors of the Kanto region, is throwing a party on Christmas Eve," Norman said, not looking up from his newspaper. "Take a look at the invitation, Caroline- it's on the counter."

"This looks like some party," the auburn-haired woman commented. "Well," she started, looking at her beloved husband and ten-year-old son, "I guess our plans for Christmas are set for this year. We'll discuss where we'll stay overnight later, Norm," she said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"This sounds awesome!" Max said, digging in to his mac n' cheese.

"Plus, you'll be able to see all of the friends that you used to travel with, Max," Norman said, eyeing his son for almost spilling his iced tea on the new tablecloth out of too much excitement.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to show Ash the new pokemon that I've caught," the navy-haired boy said. "And of course, I'll get to see May again. Boy, I really miss her." He looked down and felt a little nostalgic due to recurring thoughts of when May, Max, Ash, and Brock had all traveled together in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier.

"I bet she misses you too, honey," Caroline said, giving Max's arm a sympathetic squeeze. "She's just really busy with her contests in Johto, but the best thing we can do is stay proud of her, even if we can't be with her right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mom," Max replied.

"Good," Norm said. "Now finish that mac n' cheese, and make sure _not_ to get any on the table.", he reprimanded. He eyed his son, clearly amused.

The threesome shared a laugh and continued to eat their dinner, discussing holiday plans and of course, the party!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the "Max" part sounded a little goody-goody or annoying, I just felt the need to add him in there before I forget. Plus, I wanted to express the family's concern for May, as she hasn't been home in awhile. Also, I know it's kind of late in the season, but I really want to continue this, even if Christmas and New Year's has ended already. Next up: Johto; May, Drew; and two surprise guests as well! Catch ya later! -Poli**


	4. What's Happenin' in Johto?

**Next chapter is up! Happy reading! -Poli

* * *

**

**Location: Ecruteak City Pokemon Center, Ecruteak City, Johto**

**Monday, December 14****th****: 4:50 P.M.**

May sat on the vinyl stool at the local Pokemon Center and looked down dejectedly. She, as well as Drew, had yet again lost another contest to Solidad (May had beaten Drew in the battle round and was the runner-up). The pinkette was unbeatable!

She sighed and smoothed out her contest dress. Johto contests meant serious business, and she, as well as her fiercest rivals, weren't fooling around.

"I see you're not taking this very well," a familiar voice said, hopping up on the stool next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder, Roserade right on his heels. "It takes time, and I guess we're not used to this region as much."

"I guess you're right, Drew. Johto's really competitive. I feel like no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get this fifth ribbon. And the Johto Grand Festival is in less than a month!"

"You'll get those ribbons, May. I know you will." The green-haired teen met his eyes with her sapphire ones. "Remember what I said back in Kanto: 'You have to develop your own battling style'."

"I know that, and I have, but Solidad is too powerful. Not to mention Harley is still on our case," she said, rolling her eyes at the mentioning of the goofy purple-haired coordinator and playing with a Christmas garland that had been hung around Nurse Joy's desk.

Drew chuckled and flipped his hair, which had grown a bit longer over the past two years and had started to get in his eyes. "Well, at least that party that Professor Oak is having will cheer us up. I think we all need a break from contests," he said, stretching back on the stool nonchalantly- a little too nonchalantly, which then caused him to fall right onto the floor!

"Rose! Roserade!" The mystic green creature helped his friend off the floor while May sat there, laughing hysterically.

"That just made my day," she said, still chuckling at a flustered- and clearly aggravated- Drew.

"Uh, let's forget that happened, eh?" Drew said, flipping his hair once more.

But May didn't have time to respond, because her focus was on another person at the moment that just entered the center's doorway.

"Uh, oh- it's Harley," she whispered. "Turn around and just act natural."

They proceeded to turn around, ask Nurse Joy for a glass of water, and talk more about the Christmas party, but all of that soon turn to unsuccessfulness when Harley strolled over and put his hands on their shoulders, startling them both and causing Roserade to drop her own miniature-sized glass of water.

"So- how's my favorite 'ginger-bread cookie' doing today?" the imbecilic coordinator asked May, clearly ignoring her companion, whom he was angry at for defeating him in the "Appeal" round of the contest earlier. He glanced to the counter and saw that his pokeballs, given to Nurse Joy before, were in fine condition and were ready to be picked up.

"I guess there _is_ an actual reason to call her that now, considering it's Christmas," Drew muttered under his breath.

May turned around and made sure no one else was listening. "Harley, I told you not to call me that in public!"

"Oh, well." His eyes then turned from goofy to menacing. "I just wanted to make it clear with you two that I am going to defeat you both in the next Johto contest, understand? This is my time to shine, and I'm not gonna be defeated by two losers."

"Hey!" the brunette exclaimed, clearly offended by Harley's outburst.

"You know what, May? Just ignore him. He's not worth it," Drew said under his breath.

"I heard that, 'Grasshead'! Just you wait, and maybe it won't be today, or tomorrow, or the next day, but I will cross paths with you again at a contest someday, and my Cacturne and I will ah-maze those judges!" Harley said, a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. He proceeded to walk out the door, before popping his head right back in for a moment.

"Oh, almost forgot! See you two at the party! Ta-ta for now!" His violet-colored hair flew behind him as he pranced away.

Eyes wider than a hoot-hoot's, May just stared at the doorway, which was free of any insane, twenty-year-old lunatic. "That…was weird."

"Tell me about it," Drew said, groaning at the thought of Harley's presence at the Christmas party.

* * *

**Location: Ecruteak City Hotel, Ecruteak City, Johto**

**Monday, December 14****th****: 9:37 P.M.**

A few hours later, May headed up to her hotel room on the 114th floor, slid the door key into the lock, and clicked it open.

Still disappointed about her loss against Solidad despite Drew's reassuring advice, she decided to forget about contests for a while and instead, replaced those thoughts with thoughts of the upcoming party. She slid off her contest garb and put on comfy silk pajama pants, a long-sleeved matching pajama shirt, and her "Skitty" slippers, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," the brunette said, taking out her hair clips. She shuffled to the door and opened it, which revealed none other than a smiling Solidad and her Slowbro.

"Hi May," she said.

"Hey, Solidad- uh, come in," the fourteen-year-old coordinator replied, opening the door wider.

"Oh, thanks, if you don't mind," the pink-haired girl said, taking a seat on May's soft full bed. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?" The tension in the room was thickened by the awkwardness of the two girls as May prepared to hear what her rival was about to say next.

"Well," Solidad started, clearing her throat, "First of all, I just wanted to say that you did a really great job in the contest today. I'm sorry didn't get to say that earlier."

"Oh, well, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't get to congratulate you for winning first place earlier, either."

"That's okay. But I just wanted to remind you to keep trying and keep doing your best. You have great potential, May, and we've all seen it. I guess I saw your expression after the contest today and I felt a little bad. But…you're my friend, so I just came by to…well, you know, cheer you up a little." She smiled at her younger friend.

"Thanks, Solidad. You did cheer me up, and you know what? No matter if we both win or lose, we'll both still be friends, right?" May said.

"Right. So that brings me to that question that I was going to ask. So you know how Professor Oak is having that party on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah, in fact, Drew and I were just talking about it before," the brunette said, picking up her hairbrush and brushing out her soft brown locks, listening to her friend.

"Well, if you need a lift back to Kanto, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me on the ferry. I asked Drew, too, and he's all set," Solidad continued, scooching up more on the bed.

"I'd love to, thanks so much!" May said, setting the brush down.

"Great," the pinkette replied, standing up and facing her younger rival. "We're probably going to leave around Wednesday, but I'll probably see you tomorrow anyhow. Oh, and the tickets are already purchased."

"Thanks so much again, Solidad. I was so wrapped up in contests that I totally forgot about the ride to the party," May said, giving her friend a quick hug. "Plus, I can't wait to see Ash and everyone else." She winked at Solidad and smiled amusedly. "Which reminds me- I bet Brock can't wait to see you!"

"Oh, please. We're just friends. He's one heck of a flirt, though," Solidad replied, blushing, embarrassed at May's remark. "Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow," she said, grabbing her purse. "Come on, Slowbro," she said to her clueless pokemon, who was sitting on the floor and playing with May's Beautifly.

"Bye!" May called, shutting the door behind her as soon as they exited. She couldn't wait to relax and enjoy the Christmas season after the business of the past two years, as well as see all of her old friends again.

The brunette climbed into her bed, shut the lamp, and settled into a deep sleep, while thoughts of the party, her friends, family, contests, and- unexpectedly- Drew, were what she would dream of into the night.

* * *

**Location: N.B. Town Courtyard, New Bark Town, Johto**

**Monday, December 14****th****: 12:20 P.M.**

"Typhloooosion!"

With one final tackle-and-flamethrower combination, the poor trainer's Totodile was pinned to the ground with a thud.

"Totodile is unable to battle," the referee called, signaling the end of the match. "Typhlosion is the winner!"

"Aw, man," the young new trainer said, recalling the crocodile-like pokemon. "Great job, Totodile. We'll beat him next time. Thank you!" He waved to the fourteen-year-old and his Typhlosion.

"Hey Typhlosion- great job out there!" the boy said to his fire-type. "You know what I always say- _'you rock, and you rule'_!" And with that, he gave an epic thumbs-up to his buddy.

"Jimmy! Hey, Jimmy!" A sweet but high-pitched voice filled the courtyard, as he was the last person out- until now.

The boy turn around to find a now breathless teenage girl, with long blue hair pulled back into pigtails.

"Hey Marina", he said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to show you this!" She shoved the glossy letter under his nose before letting him take it out of her hands and reading it for himself.

"Professor Oak?" he said at last to Marina, an eyebrow raised. "Isn't he that famous professor in Kanto that Professor Elm is always talking about?"

"Yeah," she replied, still panting from the long run to get to the courtyard. "Well? Didn't you read it? He's having a Christmas party- ooh I can't wait!" She jumped up and down a little, squealing.

"Whoa, there, Marina. Calm down," Jimmy said, gesturing for her to stop squealing. "That sounds great- boy, there's going to be a lot of people there, though," he continued, skimming through the letter a second time.

"I know, can you believe it? From all four regions, too!"

Before he could respond, she twirled around and spoke again. "Oh, no. What dress am I gonna wear? I hope I get one that matches my eyes," she said, batting her long eyelashes at her friend, causing him to groan.

"Jimmy? What's wrong? Aren't you excited for this?"

"I am, I'm just a little tired right now."

"You know what? Maybe we can go together!"

"W-what? I mean, what?"

"You know, me, you, go to the party together. Gee, I wonder what you would do if we got caught under some mistletoe," she wondered aloud, chuckling.

Typhlosion cracked up, causing his owner to blush a deep red and groan once more. "Errggh, Typhlosion, return!" Jimmy said, recalling the fire-type, who was still laughing hysterically as the red beam pulled him inside of the pokeball.

"Geez, I was just kidding, Jimmy," Marina said, blushing a little.

Jimmy cleared his throat and strapped Typhlosion's ball to his belt. "Never mind that. You mean, 'go together' as in, 'a couple'?"

She took her social cue and decided that this wasn't a very good time to tell him her feelings. She sighed and spoke.

"N-no…silly, I mean…just as friends," she said, not making eye contact.

"Oh…okay, then. We can catch the ferry to Kanto say…Wednesday, how does that sound?" Jimmy replied.

"Great, thanks," she replied shortly. "I have to go now," she said, taking the letter out of his hands and turning to walk out of the gate. "Come on, Little Miss," she said to her cute ghost-type, who followed right on her heels.

"Bye," he called, a tinge of concern sparkling in his eye. _What was that all about? She seemed happy- a little too happy- just a minute ago_, he thought to himself.

He stood alone in the bare courtyard, pondering as to why she'd left so sudden.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! There was Chapter 3! More Contest-shippy goodness for you all! So there were your surprise guests- Jimmy and Marina! I added them mainly for all of you Questshippers out there (as I am one myself), and partly because they live in Johto (I love the Johto region), and I wanted them in the story, too! Hope you liked it; I'll probably update soon, possible in two weeks or less. Until then, catch ya later! –Poli =)**


	5. Disappointment's Just a Part of Life

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's another chapter- sorry for the delay; enjoy! =D -Poli

* * *

**

**Location: The Vang Residence, Bonitaville, Johto**

**Tuesday, December 15****th****: 9:17 P.M.**

"Come inside," she said as she gestured to take his coat.

"Thanks, but only for a couple of minutes. I really have to get some sleep for tomorrow when I get ready for the breeder's contest tomorrow," he said, not taking off his coat. "But I do have to tell you something."

"Well then, let's sit." She closed the front door and led him by the hand to the living room, patting the cream-colored suede sofa. "Talk."

He sighed. "Suzie…" he trailed off for a moment, pondering on what he would say next.

"Ever since the day I met you, I've always liked you. I had a crush on you and you knew it," he said at last, a bit teasingly.

She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"When we opened up the salon a few years ago, I felt like the happiest guy alive. But now, I think I may want to start on a new path," he said slowly.

"Zane…what do you mean?"

"Look." He sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or anything, but I just feel like I want to…I don't know, expand my horizons a little. I want to visit the other regions, and enter contests and pageants there. I feel like there's a lot more waiting for me in Hoenn and Sinnoh," the shaggy-haired blond continued.

Suzie looked down. "Oh. So…I take it you don't want to work in the shop with me anymore?" she said softly.

"Suzie, I-"

"I perfectly understand, Zane, and I'm willing to accept your decision. I also wanted to tell that I actually feel a little relieved, because I was thinking of switching the store back to Kanto. You know, revisit home a little? I don't need to worry about living there, because I can just stay in my old house with my parents. I just wasn't sure about how you felt yet."

"That's great, and I'll be sure to come by and visit once in awhile, that is- unless you'd want to come with me," he said to her, smiling.

She considered the idea for a minute, then shook her head. "It would be fun, but I think I just want to take it slow for now. And I love working in the salon," she added.

"Okay. There's also something else I wanted to tell you," Zane said, looking at her straight in the eye, a glint of nervousness sparkling in his own.

"Yes?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"We've been dating for about four years now, and…"

"And what?"

"And I think that with me leaving, maybe we should just be friends," he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"So…you're breaking up with me?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain his feelings.

"Basically," he started slowly, "I don't think we have the spark in our relationship like we used to, and I think it's time that we just remain friends. It's not like we're not friends or anything, right?" He smiled hopefully and brushed away her turquoise bangs.

Tears glistened in her eyes. "You…really mean it?"

He sighed once more. "I don't want to, but…yes, I mean it. I'm sorry, Suzie." He leaned over and gave her a warm hug.

"This is all a bit much," she said, voice shaking a bit, "But if you really want to just stay best friends, I guess I'm not that upset." She put on a fake smile and led him to the door.

"So, we're still going to the party together, right?" she said, handing him back his jacket. "As friends?"

"Of course," he replied. "Bye, Suzie." He closed the door behind him.

"Bye, Zane."

She sighed and leaned on the cold doorway, tears of disappointment filled her eyes. Why did he want to break off their relationship just now? What had she done to set him off like that?

"Vulll," a certain fox-like creature cried concernedly as it trotted down the hallway to comfort its master.

"Oh, Vulpix." She knelt down and picked it up, burying her face in its soft caramel-colored fur.

Suzie just couldn't understand. After awhile, Vulpix trotted back into the kitchen and grabbed a picture frame off of the marble countertop.

"What'cha got there?" the blue-haired teen said, taking the picture and smiling when she saw it.

That was the day, about four years ago, that Brock and his friends had come to Bonitaville to enter the Pokemon Breeders Beauty Contest with her. In the photo, Brock, smiling with glee, had his arm wrapped snugly around her waist, her head leaned on his shoulder and she smiled happily, Vulpix in between them; both were glad they had won second place (a golden trophy was nudged in somewhere in the picture), after Zane (who wasn't in the photo) won first prize with his Ninetails.

Ash and Misty stood off to the side, making "peace sign" poses to the camera and grinning, as well as Pikachu and Togepi who were in it, too.

She laughed to herself, remembering how, when she first met the trio, they would fight and bicker to no extent.

"_The inside's what matters the most!"_

"_Outside too!"_

"_Inside!"_

"_Outside too!"_

"_Inside!"_

"_Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked, putting down her cup of tea._

"_That's like trying to stop the tide," Brock replied, still sweat-dropping._

She chuckled again, thinking to herself of how compatible they would be as a couple, even if they never thought of the idea themselves.

Although that thought got her thinking surprisingly of the spiky-haired breeder. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered his admiration for her, as well as when Vulpix had stayed with him for a while. He had taken such good care of the fox-like pokemon.

"I miss him too, Vulpix," she said with a sigh.

His generosity and caring were his most appealing attributes. Suzie almost found herself wishing to see her old friend- and rival- again.

He was probably still traveling with Ash, and most likely, they were going to Professor Oak's party as well, as he and Ash were close with the old researcher from what she had heard.

"Time to get packing for the trip to Kanto, Vulpix," Suzie said determinedly as she set the silver-framed photo down and picked up the little fox, looking at it lovingly in its cute- but quite puzzled- eyes.

"Guess who we're going to see."

* * *

**Location: Cerulean City Gym, Cerulean City, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 15****th****: 1:03 P.M.**

"Hi, Tracey," Misty said suggestively, opening up the front door for her older friend, knowing already who he was here to see.

"Hey Misty," the 22-year-old boy replied, holding a sketchbook and a plastic bag.

"Uh, by chance, is-"

"-Yes, Daisy's here; come in," the redhead cut in, rolling her eyes playfully and letting him step in the doorway.

"Hi, Tracey," Daisy said, who appeared from the pool area, drying her long, blond curls with a towel. "What brings you here?"

"Pffft, to see you, obviously," Misty muttered, smirking at the both of them and causing Tracey to blush.

"Well, uh, actually, I came to see you guys and I have a delivery from Professor Oak," he said, handing the gym leader the bag of Poffins and PokeChow.

"Like, thanks so much. We like, definitely needed some," Daisy said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," the pokemon watcher replied, following the two sisters into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I can't wait for the professor's party," he said, carefully taking a cookie from the platter that Misty held out to him.

"Me neither," the red-haired teen replied. She set the platter down and took a seat across from him. "Which reminds me, Daisy, when are we going to go shopping for that dress?" she asked between sips of chamomile tea.

"Um, well, like, about that…" the blond trailed off, looking rather uncertain of what to say next to her two apparently confused companions.

"I forgot to tell you. Violet, Lily, and I aren't going to the party."

"What?" Misty almost spit out her tea and Tracey half-choked on his cookie.

Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry, Misty, but we can't work around our schedule. This time of year is like, our busiest, and with our jobs as part-time models and like, with the upcoming Christmas underwater ballet, we decided to like, take it a little slow when it comes to Christmas week. Y'know, like, take a break from all the business, catch up on some sleep, try out that new facial cream-"

"But Daisy, that's what we're going to be doing- we're going to be spending time together, as a family, with all our friends. And how am I supposed to get there?" Misty blurted out all at once, clearly flustered.

"We can take you, Misty," Tracey responded before the oldest Waterflower had a chance to. He forced a smile even though his eyes were clouded with sheer disappointment. He looked at Daisy, confused and upset.

"Are you sure you're not coming? I…thought maybe we could…I don't know, go together…"

Daisy sighed and felt bad for her unofficial boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Trace. I want to go, but I think it's best if the girls and I take a break from the hectic schedule. Plus, renting out a beach house for almost an entire week is like, expensive, and with gym taxes and expenses and all, we…" She stopped when she saw the expression on Misty's face.

"Of course you can go, Myst, if you're sure you're okay with taking her, that is," she said, turning to Tracey.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said quietly. "I've gotta go now, but thanks for the tea and cookies, and…I'll probably see you around sometime after Christmas, Daisy." He gathered up his stuff and headed towards the door.

"We'll come to pick you up around eleven-thirty or so, okay, Misty? By the way, we're stopping in Pallet Town first, because Ash is coming home tomorrow, and the professor wanted to say hi. Is that okay?" Tracey turned and faced his younger friend.

"Is that okay? That's great! I mean, that's fine," she said, blushing a little. "I can't wait to see Ash."

"Bye Tracey," Daisy said, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you after Christmas!"

"Bye!" The pokemon watcher closed the door behind him and headed back to Pallet.

* * *

**Location: Outskirts of Pewter City, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 16****th****: 9:47 A.M.**

Here they stood, the soft winds blowing around them. Here was the place where Ash had come for his very first gym battle. He and Misty had stood on these very same rocks, which also had somewhat accounted for Flint's "merchandise". Brock's father, however, was nowhere to be seen, unlike seven years ago.

"I bet you miss it, huh, Brock?" Ash said to his spiky-haired friend, who was oblivious to this question, nostalgic at the sight of his hometown.

"So this is really the place you were born, Brock?" Dawn and Piplup stared over the rocky cliff in awe. On the outside, the place seemed a little gloomy, but its glorious, powerful, and "stone-cold" reputation had earned the city a special recognition; especially back when Brock, at fifteen, was the gym leader.

"Sinnoh and Kanto seem similar for some reason, don't they, Piplup?"

"Pip, piplup!"

Brock sighed and turned towards his two companions. "If it's alright with you guys, I think I might stop in Pewter first to visit my family for a little while. I'll be back tomorrow; you guys are staying for two nights in Pallet at your house Ash, right?"

"That's what the plan is," Ash replied. "No problem, Brock."

The streets of Pewter, usually filled with a run-down and ominous essence, were the complete opposite, as salesman put up colorful lights in the windows and street-vendors were selling Christmas trees, wreaths, and holly branches. The whole place was bustling, jolly- and pine-scented- although it was just a lowly Wednesday morning.

Once the trio reached Brock's house, they stood and looked up at the gym. A sign cut out of stone read the words "PEWTER GYM", and the whole building looked the same as the last time they had been here- yes, the flowers and hedges still graced the entrance, which caused Brock to sigh out of exasperation. He shrugged it off, though, knowing that his stepmother Lola was the artsy type and it couldn't hurt to make the outside a little nicer.

"See ya tomorrow, Brock," Ash said, sharing a knuckle-punch with his older buddy.

"Bye!" Dawn said, Piplup waving as well. "I'd like to stop in and meet your family sometime, but I'm sure they'll be at the party," she added.

"Right," Brock replied, waving back until they were out of sight. He was sure that his family was coming to the party. They hadn't told him that they were, but they hadn't said that they weren't, either. He couldn't wait to see everyone again after two years.

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup stood on the dusty road at the Pewter pokemon center, waiting for a cab. They were exhausted from walking and camping out all the time, and Dawn had just enough money for a taxi ride, so they decided to give their feet a break. Plus, it was faster, and they hoped to get to Pallet by at least two o'clock.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, an empty yellow taxi pulled up.

"Well, come on Dawn," Ash said, adjusting his hat. "I can't wait for you to finally meet everyone."

"Me too," the blunette replied, following him inside the plush leather seats of the cab.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Brock, calm down and listen to your father," Lola reprimanded as the three oldest members of the family gathered in the kitchen.

"But, b-but-" He stopped and sighed.

It had been a fruitful homecoming- mostly. His brothers, sisters, and parents had given him a warm welcome. He'd greeted all of his old pokemon, especially Steelix, Crobat, Geodude, Marshtomp, Ludicolo, and Forretress, and introduced them to Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo. He had even agreed to sit down to a small lunch and dinner that Lola had prepared for him, and he'd honestly felt that it wasn't half bad.

But…

They finished drying and putting away the dishes after dinner and were now idling in the kitchen after his siblings had gone outside to play. Brock told them of his adventures in the Sinnoh region, and they had filled him in on how the family was doing, all the more casually stating something that Brock was hoping he didn't have to hear.

"And exactly why aren't you coming?" His voice contained hints of both agitation and disappointment.

Despite seeing the surprised and happy faces of his family members when he'd walked in the door (which was freshly painted, due to Lola's need to perform small "renovations" to the house every three months), he couldn't bear to look up at his father's chiseled face, which looked strangely similar to his…

"We just don't have the money right now to rent out a beach house, and it's hard for us to travel to the Seafoam Islands with ten kids on our hands-"

"-Let alone the fact that your father has to run the gym and care for the pokemon and I'd have to buy suits for the boys and dresses for your sisters-"

"-But the gym is closed for winter break-"

"-You're forgetting that the pokemon aren't going to take care of themselves-"

"-So hire someone to watch them, or take them with you and keep them in pokeballs or something-"

"-Brock, enough. We told you, as much as we'd like to celebrate Christmas with you, it's just very difficult, especially something as fancy, and, not to mention, short notice, as this," Lola cut in, signaling the end of the argument.

He remained silent.

"Unless, of course, you change your mind and decide to stay home for once and celebrate with us," his mother continued.

Before he could respond, Flint spoke first. "Although it seems like you've already made a decision," he said, crossing his arms.

Frustrated, the breeder sighed. "I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning."

"But it's only six o'clock."

He ignored them and headed up to his room, opening the brass doorknob and flopping on his twin bed, closing his eyes and sighing for the millionth time that day.

He understood that it was difficult for them to travel with all nine of his brothers and sisters, but he was hoping that this Christmas, he would finally have the chance to spend it with _both_ his family and friends. It was the perfect opportunity, but now it was over, and he wouldn't see his family for _another_ Christmas.

Although those thoughts made him almost want to contemplate his own life. He'd been traveling with Ash for a little over six years, with the exception of the Orange Islands. He loved Ash like a brother, but maybe it was time to sort of venture on his own a little, like he did when taking care of his siblings and running the gym many years ago. He was still at a young age of tweny-two, but time was running out and he though that maybe he should make something of himself. He couldn't follow his friends around forever.

He turned to his night table and found himself staring into the dark brown eyes of one of the most important women in his life.

His mother.

All this talk of "many years ago". He hadn't forgotten what it was like, living on his own to watch his siblings, as well as balancing out being the gym leader. But he gradually got used to it, as he was brought up by his mother especially to become a wise and strong young man.

But still, even seven years later, and beyond that, he will always miss her.

He turned away, getting back to his thoughts from before. Oh right, his age.

Heck, he was old enough to get married!

Pfft, _married_. The word sounded distant, confusing, and pleasurable all at once. He shouldn't be thinking about that yet, let alone the fact that he's never even dated a girl once. He's tried and tried, with no luck at all, and he wasn't expecting for any girl to come walking up to him and ask him to be her boyfriend.

Suddenly, he heard a rocky, crackling noise coming from the window. But before he had a chance to peek outside, a giant, rock-like snake popped up right in front of him, Forrest riding on its back. Brock screamed and backed away.

"Geez, Steelix," he said, panting and causing Forrest to laugh hysterically, "You scared me out of my wits!"

"So, Brock," Forrest said, climbing into his older brother's room carefully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," the breeder replied nonchalantly, propping himself up on the bed so that he could make room for Forrest to sit and still be facing Steelix. "Just getting ready to leave for tomorrow."

Forrest's face fell. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I didn't plan on leaving tomorrow, but I'm going to Ash's to meet up with him again in Pallet and we're going to the Seafoam Islands for the party together.

"Oh."

"Besides, I thought I'd see you all at the party anyway, but I guess that's not going to happen. Sorry I have to leave so early."

"Eh, it gets kind of lonely here after awhile," the eleven-year-old said. "It's not fair that Mom and Dad won't let me go on a pokemon journey by myself until I'm twelve. And now that I'm finished with school, there's nothing to do besides play with and help take care of the millions and millions of siblings we have," he added, earning a chuckle from his eldest brother.

"You can always train with your pokemon. And besides, I didn't go on a journey until I was fifteen."

"But you were a gym leader. You didn't have to go on a journey; you had enough battling experience already."

"Well," Brock said, "You've got a point there. But still, I had no choice, although I liked being gym leader. But that was years ago. Now it's your turn, little brother." He gave Forrest an amused smile and put him in a playful headlock. "C'mon, it's Christmas."

"So anyway," Forrest said after being released from the headlock, "Met any new girls lately?" He added a smirk after Brock realized the all-too-familiar question that his kid brother always asked.

"Eh," the breeder laughed, sitting up on his pillow, "Of course I've met a lot of lucky young ladies, but at this rate, let's just say that I'm either a very eligible bachelor or I'm just plain unsuccessful in the 'love' category."

"Hopefully, you'll find a girlfriend someday, Brock," Forrest said.

"Thanks for the support, but let's just wait and see," the twenty-two-year-old replied.

"Whaddaya think, Steelix? Do you think I'll ever find love?"

The stony pokemon gave his master a toothy grin and roared, almost laughing at the boy.

The "eligible bachelor" sweatdropped and sighed. "Well, you're no help," he said amusedly, walking to the window and patting Steelix's stony surface.

A new idea came to him.

"Say, Steelix, would you mind if maybe I took you, and maybe Geodude and Forretress with me tomorrow? I really miss you guys, as well as my other pokemon," Brock said, looking into Steelix's cheerful eyes; a feeling of nostalgia washed over him.

"Grrroooarrr," Steelix responded.

"That would most likely be a 'yes'," Forrest said.

Brock smiled and ruffled Forrest's brown, spiky hair. "Well, I guess everything's set."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to post frequently (just got over finals and starting a new semester!). Hopefully, I can get in a new chapter as soon as possible, considering all the snow that's fallen over here! No school! Haha xD. Hope you liked the chapter, btw, Lola is Brock's stepmom in the story. I made it so that his original mother died a couple of years before he traveled with Ash and Misty, and Lola and Flint got married during the time that everyone was in the Orange Islands (if you read my "Brock's story" fic, you'd probably understand better). I know there's a lot of confusion as what was said in the dub, as opposed to the original Japanese version as well as Lola appearing in the Chronicles, but this is the way I wanted it. Lastly, sorry if Lola and Flint are a little OOC; I wanted it to be a sort of serious conversation. See you all next chapter! –Poli42 =D**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hey, it's Poli again! Next chapter is up! By the way, due to various complaints about me putting Author's Notes in the story, I'm now going to put a star next to whatever I felt like needs a note, and you can check at the bottom, depending on how many stars there are next to that sentence. Okay, enough talk, please enjoy the next chapter, and comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

* * *

**

**Location: The Viridian Forest, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 16****th****: 3:15 P.M.**

Deciding to take a shortcut through thick and infamous Viridian Forest to get to Team Rocket Headquarters* faster, a certain devious trio walked alongside each other, aware of the frigid air and the cloudy sky.

"Do you think it'll snow?" the twenty-seven-year-old asked her partners with excitement, for snow was always a joy to her.

"Hm, not sure, Jessie," the other Team Rocket member replied, his arms wrapped firmly around his upper body in an attempt to keep warm. "But it _is_ freezing out."

"Luckily, I don't gotta keep warm, 'cuz I got a whole heaping layer of fur, while all you guys got is skin!" Meowth said, smirking matter-of-factly.

"Well, we'll just have to make do," Jessie said sarcastically, already in a bad mood. "Although I love the snow, this chilly air is ruining my hair! Just look- it's not as shiny as it usually is," she muttered to herself, glancing at her long raspberry-colored locks.

"Eh, get over it already."

"Don't you tell me to 'get over it', you little furba-"

She was about to hit her "furry" companion with her trusty white paper fan when two arms wrapped snugly around her waist and pulled her away from the poor cat and towards him.

She turned to she was facing her partner in crime's sparkling green eyes and blushed. "Uh, James-"

"-That's enough. If we don't get along, we won't ever get out of here at this rate."

And with that, he released her and kept walking, not even waiting for them to catch up with him.

She stood in the thick grass, which teemed with caterpie and weedle, and watched her friend in bewilderment. Why did she feel the need to be snugly wrapped in his arms again, his intense emerald eyes looking straight into her own sapphire orbs?

_W-what am I thinking? I don't actually _like_ James like that… _Where_ in the world did _that_ come from?_

"Hey- Jess! Are ya comin' or not?" A certain thick-Brooklyn-accented voice interrupted her thoughts, which she decided to ignore completely.

It was awkward and silent the rest of the way, but Meowth sensed something different about Jessie. She was deep in thought; an almost… thoughtful expression graced her face, rather than the usual, self-absorbed, "determined-to-steal-pokemon" look that was almost always there.

"What're you looking at?" As always, she caught on.

"Nothin', nothin'…" he trailed off, turning his gaze downward.

James, on the other hand, stared straight ahead, trying to ignore both the endless bickering of his two companions as well as the cold chill that the winter weather brought. His lavender hair blew in the wind, and it surprisingly felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about all the pain and hardship that he and his friends had suffered, and was deep in thought until-

_BASH!_ He'd unsuccessfully crashed into a nearby tree.

"Ow," he moaned, sliding down the tree and falling into the lush green grass.

He blacked out, unconscious, after a few seconds.

"James!" About seven minutes later or so, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into two beautiful blue eyes, which were tinged with concern at the moment.

"James," she repeated, looking back at Meowth, who stood there, puzzled as to what to do.

James sat up a little, rubbing his head, unaware that the red-haired maiden was holding him. She'd probably call him an idiot for miscalculating the distance of the tree or something.

But no.

She tried again. "James, can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said weakly. He stood up and brushed himself off, then looked at Jessie; this time, he was the one baffled by her sudden change in behavior.

"What?" she pressed, blushing a little, not understanding why he was staring at her like that. She brushed it off and raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh- yeah. Let's just go."

"Okay."

Meowth, silent for this whole time, quickly realized what was happening, and he had a new Christmas mission- to get Jessie and James together. He smirked cunningly, like the Cheshire cat.

James glanced at Jessie as they walked along the thick foliage of the forest, still quite confused as to why she had acted all nice when she had sweetly and concernedly asked him if he was alright- let alone she held him in her lap when he was unconscious!

Maybe the Christmas spirit was finally getting to her- or was it something else?

"So…"

"So…"

More awkward silence.

"Well, why don't we sing a song to pass the time?" Jessie smiled wistfully at the sky.

"You can't be serious Jess, right in 'da middle of 'da forest?"

"Well, sure, Meowth. Where do you think we are? On the planet Mars?"

"Well…okay…"

"This one's for all our fans!" Jessie cried out pleasurably, getting ready to sing.

"But Jessie, we don't have any fans," James replied, shoulders slumping.

"Heh- we will after 'dey hear 'dis!" Meowth said cheerfully.

And so, they took turns singing joyously to a classic Christmas favorite:

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa is on his way,_

_Yay!_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_Hooray!_

_And every mother's child is gonna spy,_

_Why oh why?_

_To see if Stantler really know how to fly_

_My oh my!_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two,_

_Me and you!_

_Although it's been said_

_Many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas to you!_

_The know that Santa is on his way;_

_Yay!_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_Hooray!_

_And every mother's child is gonna spy,_

_Oh, oh Santa_

_To see if Stantler really know how to fly,_

_Straight up to the rooftops_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said_

_Many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas to you!"_

They sighed and laughed when the song ended, clearly forgetting all that had happened in the past hour or so.

"Look's like Team Rocket's singing in harmony- again!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

* * *

**Location: Viridian City Pokemon Center, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 16****th****: 4:31 P.M.**

"Hi, Mom," the raven-haired trainer said over the video phone.

"Honey, which Pokemon Center are you at? I thought you were coming back home today," Delia said concernedly.

"We were supposed to," Ash explained, "But all of a sudden I noticed that Pikachu wasn't doing too well and it turned out he has a cold."

"Oh, I hope he's all right, Ash."

"Don't worry about it, Nurse Joy just gave him some medicine and now he's resting. It should be feeling much better by tomorrow. Everyone else is fine, though, and we'll definitely be back in Pallet by tomorrow," he said, reassuring his distressed mother.

"Okay, but which Pokemon Center are you at?"

"We're in Viridian, and we're staying overnight, but we're going to get another taxi to drive back to Pallet."

"Okay. It's good to know that you're safe. I miss you, though," Delia replied.

"I miss you too. See you tomorrow," he said with a smile, and clicked off.

* * *

**Location: Team Rocket Headquarters, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 16****th****: 5:50 P.M.**

"What? But Boss-"

"No 'buts'. You three fools have clearly shown me that you aren't suitable enough for your job as Team Rocket agents, therefore, as I am repeating for the last time, you will be given a less significant job- you will assigned as 'grunts'," Giovanni said, already feeling a migraine coming on. These three always gave him a splitting headache.

They looked down in disappointment- except for Meowth, whose eyes were currently narrowed at the spoiled Persian that sat behind the shiny mahogany desk, being petted by "da Boss".

"You're lucky that you aren't fired as it is," he added in a gruff voice.

James sighed. "Alright. Is that all?"

"For now. You will be assigned the traditional Team Rocket black uniform and will be given a different mission by my two most loyal agents-"

_Don't say it, don't say it_, a voice pleaded inside Jessie's head. She hoped Giovanni would read her mind just this once.

Unfortunately, he was oblivious to her request.

"-Cassidy and Bill."

She let out an exasperated breath of air and narrowed her eyes, thinking of what that stupid, stuck-up blond would say when she found out that their rivals had been knocked down to "grunt-status". She was planning, with a few choice words, on what comeback to make when she heard the doors open and followed James and Meowth outside into the dorm area.

"Well, here we are," she said when they'd reached their familiar dorm room back when they were first starting out as Team Rocket members, right between Mondo's and Christopher's (before he moved to Sinnoh to open a noodle shop).

She slid her key card into the slot and waited for the little green light to flash. "Good old Room 175", she muttered sarcastically, pulling out the card and turning the silver doorknob.

"Jessie, will you at least try to be in a good mood?" the twenty-seven-year-old said as he followed her inside, Meowth on his heels. "You're lucky we weren't fired."

"I can't James. This is the last thing I'd want to happen today, as I'm already in a bad mood as it is," she chided, flopping down on her single bed by the window.

"But it's Christmas," he pressed, running a comb through his lavender hair in the dresser mirror.

"Well, I gotta agree wit' Jess, I ain't too happy about 'dis either, but we can at least try 'ta forget about it for awhile-"

A sharp knock at the door interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"Delivery from Giovanni- he sent new uniforms?"

"Coming." James opened the door to find Wendy, one of the TR secretaries, and took the bundle of clothes from her.

"Oh, well, look who it is- Jessie," she said, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Wendy? I haven't seen you since our training days."

"Exactly. I gotta go now- see ya," she said, shutting the door and narrowing her eyes.

"She still owes me for that fruit smoothie," she mumbled bitterly as she stalked away back to her office.

"Say, this doesn't look half bad," Jessie said, admiring herself in the mirror. "Of course, I'll miss our white uniforms, but I could get used to this too."

James smiled at her and adjusted his black hat. He had to admit; his female companion looked pretty good in that new uniform. She looked sleek and stylish in the black color, and the fabric accented her curves in all the right places-

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing! I wasn't-" His face turned bright red with both embarrassment and panic.

What would she do next? _Please don't kill me_, he silently pleaded.

"Forget it," Jessie muttered, trying to hide a bright pink blush that quickly spread across her face. "Anyway, I still can't believe this. We should break out of here."

"But they'd find us-"

"-So I guess you'd rather follow orders from Biff and Cassidy all day?"

"No."

"Okay then. We'll sneak out of here tomorrow night," the red-haired girl said to her partner. "C'mon, we have to have _some_ kind of fun. _It's Christmas_." She echoed his words and smiled playfully at her best friend, who smiled back.

"Hey, how come I don't got a say in 'dis?"

* * *

**Location: The Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Thursday, December 17****th****: 2:42 P.M.**

"Well, Dawn, we're finally here."

"Pi-kaaa!"

"Wow, Ash," the blunette replied, looking towards the side of the homey white house, which was eccentrically decorated with an assortment of Christmas lights, garlands, and other furnishings.

"That garden is beautiful!" she complimented while scrounging up a few dollars for the taxi driver as he unloaded their suitcases from the trunk.

"Thanks; it's my mom's. She's obsessed with gardening."

"Thank you sir," she said, handing the man the money.

"Thanks and have a nice day," he replied, closing the car door and driving away.

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the side of the white gate. Mr. Mime was getting the mail, as it was already past 2:30.

"Dawn, I'd like you to meet Mr. Mime. He's my mom's," Ash said, walking to the mailbox and almost startling the clown-like pokemon.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mime," the coordinator said, extending her hand to shake his.

"Mime, Mr. Mime!" ("Hello!")

"Pika!" "Pip-lup!"

_Ding-dong_. They waited for the brass doorknob to turn, but, surprisingly, when it did, they came face-to-face with someone other than his mother…

"HARLEY?"

"Hello, Ash. Welcome home! And who's this pretty little lady over here?"

"Uh, hi- my name's Dawn," she said shyly. She leaned closer to Ash. "Who _is_ this guy? Is he your older brother?" she whispered.

"No," the trainer whispered back, shuddering at the horrid thought. "He's a frie- someone I met when I was in Hoenn. He's actually one of May's rivals. Warning: He's a little weird," he added under his breath, low enough so that only Dawn could hear.

"I see," Dawn replied, sweatdropping.

"So, uh, Harley," Ash began, also sweatdropping a little when he saw Harley's puzzled expression; technically, he wanted to scream, _'What did you do with my mother?' _but decided not to. "Don't mind if I ask, but- what are you doing here? I thought you and May and everyone were in Johto."

"Oh, we were! But yesterday we came here to Kanto and May wanted to stop in Pallet to visit your mom and Professor Oak, and when she heard that you, Dawn, and uh- I forget what that other guy's name was-"

"-Brock-"

"-Oh yeah, him, she was the most ecstatic bright young thing you've ever seen and she's been waiting for you guys to arrive. Your mother said that we could stay overnight until tomorrow because she heard that there's snow on the way," the purple-haired coordinator said.

"Snow? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news- there's supposed to be some 'gigundo' snowstorm that's spreading across this part of Kanto."

"If that's the case, I hope we don't get snowed in," Dawn said, concerned.

"So, uh, is anyone else home?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"_Is there_? Come on inside, it's freezing out there," Harley said as he took their coats and placed them on the hangers as if this was his own home. "May and I aren't the only visitors here," he added, gesturing for them to follow him into the kitchen, where laughter and chatting emanated from.

"Guess who's here, everybody!"

Ash and Dawn were shocked to see all of the familiar faces that were accumulated throughout the Ketchum's small kitchen:

Delia, Misty, Tracey, Max (Norman and Caroline had dropped him off; Delia said he could stay for the night, too), May, Drew, and Solidad!

"There's supposed to be some other people coming, too- from Sinnoh!" Harley added excitedly.

Ash stood there, unaware of the endless hugs and "hello's" and "nice to see you's" and "hi, pikachu's!" and "did you remember to change your you-know-what's while in Sinnoh's" (from his mother, of course).

"Man," he finally said after all of the excitement had dwindled down. All eyes were on him, as if he were giving a speech. "I can't believe that you guys are all here," he continued, causing the majority to laugh.

"How _are_ you, honey?" Delia said, wrapping her son in a tight hug. "And what about you, Dawn? It's nice to finally meet you**," she said, turning to the blunette, who was equally surprised about all the people that were gathered here.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm doing fine."

"So, how about we all sit in the living room, so everyone can get set-"

"-Hey! Come look at the sky!" Harley called from the living room.

Everyone rushed to the window, to see the thick, dark clouds that were gathering in the sky. The air looked chilly and frosty, and a slight breeze blew over the small neighborhood- and beyond.

"I'm glad I'm staying with you guys for the night," Max said, face pressed up to the cold window. "I just hope Mom and Dad are okay- they're staying in the Pokemon Center in Viridian."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," May replied.

"I'd better be sure to call and warn Johanna before-" Delia was cut off by a car honk.

It was too late to call now.

"Johanna?" Dawn exclaimed, stunned. "You don't mean-"

Ah, yes. It was true. Dawn's mother, along with a crowd of just about seven more people stuffed into the silver van, pulled up, signaling their arrival.

"Gee, Mom, I didn't know you invited Dawn's mom, too, to visit. But who're all those other people in the back?" Ash said, peering out the window.

"Well, I originally wanted to meet your mother, Dawn, and we both decided this would be a great time for her and you guys to visit. She also told me she was bringing along a couple of other people to carpool to the party, and I told her that they could stay, too!" Delia explained excitedly. "Oh, Mimie, would you be a dear and go check on the pot roast in the oven for me?"

And right she was- the group of onlookers that peeked out the window were shocked to see the seven other people who piled out of the van…

Johanna, Barry, Zoey, Kenny, Leona- and Reggie and Paul?

"Paul? Are you serious? What's he doing here?" Ash and Dawn exclaimed in unison.

But their question was, unfortunately unanswered, for the newest guests were already in the house, everyone meeting and greeting each other, a gleeful and exhilarating essence in the air- except for Paul, who hung back, a dim frown set on his face.

Delia gestured to the newest group after everyone had settled inside. "I'd like you to meet Misty, Tracey, May's brother Max, Drew, Harley, and Solidad. Misty, Tracey, and Solidad are from Kanto, and May, Max, Drew, and Harley are from the Hoenn region," she explained to Johanna and the others.

"Nice to meet'cha, Misty," said Barry, extending his hand. He and the others did the same for everyone else.

"Hey, 'Dee-Dee'!"

"Guys! It's so great to see you!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging Zoey and her two childhood friends, Kenny and Leona, in a tight embrace and causing them to laugh and almost topple over.

"Ash- you still owe me that fine for almost tripping me on the first day we met," Barry said teasingly, giving the trainer a knuckle-punch. "So, how've you been anyhow?"

"Pretty good- this is crazy though," the raven-haired teen replied, chuckling a little with exhilaration. "Not even when I was younger did my mom have this many people over," he added.

Paul still hung back despite all the cheerfulness that exerted from the rest of the party around him. He leaned against the wall staring at nothing. "Remind me why we're here again?" he grumbled to an older version of himself standing directly beside him.

"You know that Mom and Dad used to be good friends with the Berlitz's***, and it was nice enough that Johanna offered to drive us. Now why don't you be a good sport and get acquainted with everyone?" reprimanded Reggie, as if Paul was a little boy getting scolded by his mother.

But Paul ignored him and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, now that everyone's inside, away from the cold, I'm going to put the heat up and Ash, will you please check the weather channel for me? By the way, why don't you all get settled and put those heavy suitcases down, and make yourselves comfortable?" Delia said, heading into the kitchen to raise the thermostat.

Away from the all the chatter and madness, Ash grabbed the remote off the couch and plunked down on the soft fabric, Pikachu following. "Ah- it sure is nice to sit and relax for once, isn't it Pikachu?" he said, flipping to the weather station.

"Pik-"

The electric mouse was interrupted by a deep-voiced weatherman who appeared on the screen, pointing to different parts of Kanto, including Viridian and Vermillion.

"-Will definitely be a ninety-seven percent chance of a major blizzard approaching the Kanto region, probably advancing to the Orange Islands and just over the southern tip of Sinnoh. I suggest that people start preparing in advance- yes, that means dress warmly, raise the heat, and so forth, for heavy snowfall tonight-"

"-Tonight?-"

"Pi-ka?"

"-And it looks to be an estimate of over three feet-"

"No way!" May said, standing behind the couch. "We'll be snowed in!"

"Good thing I'm used to having the snow where I was born," Zoey commented, coming up beside May, Leona and Dawn following. "It can't be that bad," she added.

"But Zoey, it says three feet! That'll probably be up to my neck at this rate," Dawn said to the redhead.

"Well…look on the bright side- we can build better snowmen."

"I guess Zoey's right. It could be fun," Leona replied, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear shyly. "And that's coming from me, who spends half of the year tending to hot springs," she continued, making the others laugh.

This was the first time that Leona had been out of the Sinnoh region, and, in a way, she was almost homesick thinking of Twinleaf. They had driven here for three days, stopping only for bathroom/Pokemon Center/breakfast, lunch, and dinner breaks. It was fun traveling with her old friends.

She didn't really know anyone that well, but seeing Dawn and Kenny here were a comfort, and Zoey seemed friendly and nice. She had to admit, too; that guy Barry was quite interesting.

When he'd found out that she was from Twinleaf, too, he warmed up to her right away, showing her his empoleon when they had stopped for a lunch break one day. She wondered if maybe these were signs that he liked her- but she blushed ever so slightly and smiled.

Homesickness was a part of life. But she decided that seeing her friends and making new acquaintances could be something she could get used to- and enjoy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us and see your grandfather? I'm sure he'll probably need some help with the party," a gruff old voice asked the brunette, putting him on the spot.

"Uh, I think he has plenty of assistants helping him out right now down in Seafoam- but I'll stop by later," the boy replied, sweatdropping a little.

"Alright, then. See you later," Professor Rowan said. He drove off, leaving a thick cloud of exhaust that rose up in the frigid air.

The boy walked to the door and rang the bell, a certain umbreon beside him. He and the professor hadn't received any further notice about the coming snowstorm, so he'd figured he'd stop for a quick visit for his old rival and friend, and then stay for the night at his grandfather's house later on.

He checked his new Poketch that he'd gotten in Sinnoh; it was just about 4:30.

A click of the doorknob interrupted him and creaked open.

* * *

"Gary?"

"Hey, Misty," the brunette said. "What's up?"

"Uh…everything's fine, I guess. I thought you were in Sinnoh," she replied, letting him step in to wipe his feet on the mat.

"Recently, I've been working with Professor Rowan on a project involving legendaries in Sinnoh, but he decided to visit Gramps on the way to the party. I told him that I wanted to see if Ash made it back to Pallet yet, so I asked him if I could stop here for a couple of hours," he explained, letting the redhead take his jacket. "I'll probably be going much sooner, though, judging the way that the sky l-"

"-No, you can't," Misty cut in. "I mean, we just heard that tonight there's going to be a giant snowstorm that's hitting most of Kanto- including here," she said, hanging up his jacket on a hanger in the coat closet.

"You can't be serious. We never get snow here."

"I _am_ serious, Gary. You'll probably have to stay here for the night."

"Well, I guess, if that's okay with Ash's mom. But just how many people are here, anyway?" he asked, hearing loud chatter and laughter coming from the kitchen and dining area.

Ash appeared in the hallway. "Hey Misty- who was at the- Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ash," the researcher greeted, shaking his friend's hand.

"Gary stopped by to visit, too, Ash, but he didn't know about the snowstorm," Misty explained.

"I was going to stay at Gramps', but now I don't know exactly _what_ to do. Professor Rowan is on his way there now, and even he had no idea of the snowstorm."

"Well," Ash said, sighing happily, "You can always stay here for the night- the more the merrier." He looked back towards the kitchen and chuckled. "There's a chance that we might be snowed in. I feel bad for Professor Oak, having to delay the preparations for the party."

"Well, luckily, his assistants got most of the stuff done yesterday. Tracey's probably helpi-"

"-Actually, Tracey's here, too. Now come _on_, you two," Misty said, grabbing the both of their hands playfully. "Let's finish this conversation in the dining room!"

* * *

Watching everyone happily laughing and chatting over dinner, May was unusually quiet.

_Something is missing. More like some_one_ is missing. Maybe it's just me?_

She felt a nudge on her left arm. "You okay?" she heard Drew ask.

"Yeah, just fine. The food's delicious," she replied, digging in to her mashed potatoes.

Why, they were almost as good as-

"BROCK!" she cried out, causing everyone to fall silent and look at her as if she was nuts. She shrank down in her seat, blushing. "That's who's missing!" she managed to squeak.

Ash and Dawn glanced at each other.

"That's right- where _is_ Brock, Ash? I thought he was traveling with you," asked a puzzled Misty.

"He was- I mean, he is, but he stopped in Pewter City yesterday to visit his family," Ash replied.

"But Ash," Dawn whispered. "Wasn't he supposed to come back today?"

"Yeah, he was- I can't believe I completely forgot about that. I hope he gets here before the snow starts to fall," he whispered back.

"I hope so, too."

"We'll call him later."

"But what if he's out in the forest or something and we can't get a sig-"

"-Ash, Dawn, what's wrong? You look upset," Delia asked concernedly.

"Oh, it's nothing Mrs. Ketchum," Dawn replied. "We were just worried about…the snow."

Well, that _was_ half-true. Only it was Brock they were worrying about.

Despite that, everyone still seemed to be enjoying themselves and eating the hearty meal that Delia had prepared.

"WHOA! LOOK OUTSIDE!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Please bear with me, though, because I actually made a huge mistake which involved a different date and time, so I had to add in that short part where Ash calls his mom at the PokeCenter. But I'm glad to be finishd, and there'll definitely be more coming soon!**

**Also, sorry if Jessie and James were a little OOC, with the blushing and all, but I decided to put a different twist by adding TR in the story, as a lot of people don't. Spoiler: They seem OOC because there's going to Rocketshipping later in the story! But that's all you need to know for now… ;D**

***This probably sounds really confusing, but I really don't know where Team Rocket Headquarters are located nowadays- when I checked on Bulbapedia, it said that they had been re-located to a canyon due to the whole Mewtwo incident. This hurt the location of my story, so I decided to write it so that the headquarters were rebuilt near Pallet Town in their original spot.**

**** Keep in mind that this is before the Twinleaf Festival, so Delia hadn't met Dawn yet- even if that future episode was over the video phone.**

*****I kind of made that up- but since Paul is a trainer and constantly traveling, he didn't really get to meet Dawn- especially since she's younger. I just wrote that the parents really knew each other rather than the kids; therefore, Paul and "Troublesome" hardly know each other, okay? =) –Poli**


	7. Let it Snow?

**A/N: Ah, it's such a beautiful day out today, isn't it? Nevertheless, I felt that I needed to post, so without further ado, I present to you Chapter 7! -Poli

* * *

**

**Location: The Viridian Forest, Kanto**

**Thursday, December 17****th****: 7:58 P.M.**

"I should've just gone back," he grumbled, stumbling along the snowy ground. He sighed. "It's too late now."

It was below freezing, and Brock was currently in the middle of the Viridian Forest. Sure, he knew his way around- but it was kind of hard to see when millions of fat white snowflakes were pouring down the sky faster than lightning. It had started snowing just about an hour ago, and the ground was already a pure white.

He narrowly dodged a tree- the millions of wooded giants weren't exactly helping, either, and made it harder to maneuver around. The high heavy winds made it even colder- and harder to move- as well.

Even with a heavy coat on, Brock could feel his entire body shivering and his cheeks turning red- this time, not the kind of red they turned when he flirted hopelessly with a girl.

After a few more minutes of trying to see through all the white madness, he gave up and spotted a large tree with a hole towards the bottom.

"This is ridiculous. I'll just have to sit in that tree until the snow dies down a bit," he said to himself, heading towards the tree and sitting down in the tight space.

The snow didn't show signs of stopping, and Brock sat, bored to tears. He wondered how Ash and Dawn were doing and if they made it back to Pallet all right.

He sighed once again. "I'm a breeder; I should know how to take care of myself and especially my pokemon in these situations."

Suddenly, a red beam of light flashed next to him, and a small, pink, egg-like creature appeared beside him.

"Happiny, what are doing out of your ball?" he half-scolded.

"Hap! Hap!" it cried concernedly, hugging its master and settling itself in his lap.

He smiled sympathetically. "Listen, I know you want to keep me company, but it's way too cold, even inside of this tree."

But the cute pokemon didn't give up. "Hap!"

"Alright, you can stay out here with me, but when it gets too cold- like that's possible- you have to back inside of your pokeball, understand?"

"Happiny," it replied softly, snuggling up to Brock and falling fast asleep.

The breeder sighed exasperatedly for the third time, a tanned hand holding up his head, as another hour passed by slowly. He didn't want to admit it, but the growing anxiety, the frigid air, and the howling wind made him a bit afraid.

_If only Vulpix were here; it could melt away some of the snow and we could finally get out of here_, he thought. But Vulpix was with Suzie now, and he didn't have any other fire-types on hand.

He began to wonder if Suzie was going to the party- if there even was a party, at this rate. If she was, she was probably going with Zane. Sure, Zane was sort of nice, but the former gym leader still didn't know what Suzie saw in that guy. _If I can't have Suzie, then who _am_ I going to have? _He sighed for the fourth time.

The spiky-haired boy checked his PokeGear*- 9:15- and poked his head outside, careful not to wake Happiny. The snow was still falling, and the winds were just as rough and frigid as before.

Wait- that's it! He could call the Viridian Pokemon Center on his PokeGear- why didn't he think of that before?

He flung out the shiny blue device from his coat pocket in the crowded wooded space, almost hitting Happiny with it, and flipped it open.

"Darn," he muttered. "No signal."

_I'm probably going to have to spend the night here, he thought. I'm so stupid- I should've just gone to the Viridian Pokemon Center and spent the night there while I had the chance._ But it was way too cold to go back now. _I wonder if anyone's wondering where I am; I don't want to keep them worried._

With Happiny still safe and warm in his lap, Brock flipped the PokeGear shut and leaned up against the inside of the tall oak tree, watching as pure, solid whiteness surrounded every inch of the endless vicinity.

* * *

**Location: The Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Thursday, December 17****th****: 9:35 P.M.**

"Are you sure that he didn't stop and call from the Viridian Pokemon Center?" Delia asked. With the phone cradled between her head and shoulder, she dried the wet dinner dishes and handed them to Misty and Dawn, who carefully put them back in the wooden cabinet.

Ash stood back and leaned against the wall in the kitchen, wanting, like his two female friends, to hear the other side of the phone conversation and hoping that his older friend was all right.

"I see," the brunette said at last, giving the last dish to Misty and setting down the red-checkered kitchen towel. "Well, we're watching out for him over here and Ash and Dawn are going to try to reach him soon, but I wanted to check with you first. Okay. Yes, of course- I'll phone you immediately once he gets here. Bye now, Lola."

She set down the phone and sighed a motherly sigh as she turned to the three teenagers staring at her with concern.

"What happened?" Ash said. "He's not in Pewter City?"

"She said that he left around four o'clock, and that was the last time they heard from him. I feel really bad for his parents; I'm sure they're worried," she said.

"We are, too," Misty added.

"Then we'll just have to call him," Dawn said. "Does anyone have a PokeGear?"

"I have one, but I don't have Brock's number, and he probably doesn't have a signal anyway; not in this weather," Misty replied disappointedly. "Did Brock's mom or dad phone the Viridian City Pokemon Center? He might be there," she wondered.

"They did," Delia explained to the redhead, "But he wasn't there. He probably would've phoned them immediately if he was there, which he hasn't." She paused and looked down. Brock was almost like a second son to her, and she was just as upset and worried about his mysterious absence as his own stepmother was.

They all turned and looked out the window, where it was nothing but a winter wonderland of fat flurries that stuck to the ground rapidly, a thick layer of white already clinging to the ground. The sky, now a dark gray, hung above and showed no signs of clearing up anytime soon. Although the snow was such a beautiful sight- and had been much anticipated, especially in Pallet, for many years- now it just reminded them that their dear older friend was missing and they had no form of contact whatsoever.

The brunette turned away from the window and faced her three companions. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to hope that Brock is somewhere safe and warm and wait until he calls or shows up."

Ash sighed restlessly and ventured into the living room, where he found the whole gang relaxing and enjoying themselves. He stood there, a half-smile on his face, and scanned the whole crowd of friends and the scene in front of him.

Misty and Dawn were still in the kitchen, chatting and getting to know each other more while his mom and Johanna (who had just entered the kitchen) made hot chocolate and coffee for the adults. Reggie sat in the large burgundy armchair by the fireplace, finishing up reading the newest issue of _Pokemon Friends Magazine_ and just starting in on _Breeder's Weekly_. Next to him, Paul was in the other armchair and was on the verge of sleep- you could tell by his slight snoring and arms lazily crossed in front of him.

Gary lay on the loveseat, his new PokeGear out in front of him; the buttons glowed and illuminated his face and serious expression. After texting his grandpa to let him know about his overnight stay at the Ketchum's, he closed the device and shifted in the small couch so that he faced the T.V.

Over by the front window, May and Zoey daintily hung colorful ornaments and tinsel on the Ketchum's Christmas tree (which had been bare and lifeless this morning, due to the hustle and bustle of the day) and placed the last small sheep figurine in the Nativity set that stood at the foot of the tree while they talked excitedly. He could tell that they were catching up and probably chatting about the upcoming Grand Festivals.

Almost everyone else was squeezed on the couch, fighting for popcorn and trying to watch a movie on the Ketchums' large flatscreen.

The raven-haired trainer padded softly into the room and headed over to a dark window seat, where a boy sat, gazing at the endless falling snow. He held a yellow pencil in one hand, positioned over a thick sketchbook; it rested on his legs, which were propped up on the plush seating.

"Hey, Tracey," Ash said, startling the boy.

"Hi Ash," the sketcher replied, giving his younger friend a warm smile.

"What're you drawing?"

He opened a thick white sketchpad and flipped to a page in the middle before handing it to Ash. "Nothing really, just the moon and a few of those trees over there," he said, pointing to the glowing full moon (which had strangely appeared since the fluffy clouds gathered in clumps around it) and snow-covered pine trees outside the window.

"I know I usually draw pokemon," he continued, "But the scene looked so beautiful- and sort of romantic- outside that I felt that I had to preserve it."

"'Sort of romantic', huh?" Ash said, grinning and nudging his friend suggestively. "Thinking of anyone in particular?"

"No," Tracey replied defensively, blushing and snatching the sketchbook back before Ash could see any other drawings that were "hidden" in the back**. "And how would you know?"

"Misty told me."

The watcher blushed a fair pink and looked out the window. "Look," he sighed, "Daisy and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. But I could tell that she likes me _that_ way."

"Well, _of course_ she likes you- you're a nice guy, right? Everyone likes you."

Tracey sweat-dropped and tried hard not to laugh at Ash's denseness.

"_Oh_…you mean like _that_."

The twenty-two year old looked up at his friend, surprised.

"But I thought you just…Misty told you…aagh, never mind. This is too confusing!" Tracey blurted, his sketchbook dropping to the wooden floor with a plunk.

"No, I get it now. You and Daisy _like_, like each other."

"Right," Tracey replied, sighing again exasperatedly. "Well, speaking of dating, I was…" He trailed off blushing. "…going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"So why don't you?" Ash said, taking a seat next to his older friend.

"I was, until I found out that she's not coming to the party. Lily and Violet aren't going, either. They said they were too busy and tired from their stressful schedule."

"I see. That's such a drag- Misty must miss them, too," the trainer said, glancing at the couch where the gym leader sat between Leona and Max, sparkling ocean eyes glued to the television set.

"She does," Tracey replied softly. "She told me herself that even though they're all living together now, she hardly sees any of them because of their jobs. It must be hard for her- and I know for a fact that she misses you too, Ash," he continued, eyeing his raven-haired companion.

He received a surprised expression in reply before they were both interrupted by a dark blackness and excited screams that surrounded them.

"BLACK OUT!" Max yelled as everyone began talking and shouting nervously all at once. Poor Paul woke with a start and narrowed his eyes at all the chaos.

"It must've been the wind-"

"-Ohmigosh-"

"-Hey! It was just getting to the good part, where Dr. Octillery was about to be defeated by the Garchomp Gang! No fair- I'm giving the electric company a fine for this!-"

"-What if the heat stays off for the whole night?-"

"-We'll all freeze to death!-"

"Gosh, you're such a drama queen, May-"

"-Oh, shut up, Drew-"

"Oh, look at you two lovebirds, quarreling like an old married couple!-"

"-SHUT UP, HARLEY!-"

"-Where are the blankets, Mom?-"

"-I'm scared-"

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP?" the disgruntled violet-haired trainer yelled, crossing his arms in the dark and earning a reprimanding nudge from his older brother.

Delia and Johanna bounded into the living room with candles and extra matches. The fireplace was still present, which was fortunate for the whole gang, and it sent out a soft glow throughout the room.

The wind howled and roared outside.

"Don't worry, everyone," Delia said, her soft voice hard to hear over all the noise. She handed out blankets and mugs of hot chocolate. "Can you all please calm down?" Johanna asked politely but firmly.

But no one listened.

"This is never going to work," Dawn said, glancing at Piplup. She grinned sneakily at the cute blue penguin.

"Piplup, you know what to do."

"Pip-piplup!"

No less than ten seconds later…

"-Hey-"

"-What the-"

"-Ew, gross!-"

"-Who did this?-"

"-What smells like soap?-"

"-It smells like a Bubblebeam-"

"-Piplup!"

"Aw, come on," everyone groaned, shaking off the gooey, soapy substance, while Dawn suppressed a guilty but satisfied smirk.

"Sorry," she said, "It was the only way to get everyone to calm down."

"Nice strategy, Dawn," Gary complimented as he "squeaked" his way over to the blunette, trying to wipe the excess bubbly liquid out of his spiked hair.

"Thanks. Nice hair," she replied, laughing and ruffling his soapy hair.

"Hey, don't touch, ugh, now it feels like mush," he muttered amusedly.

"Hey, you rhymed again!"

_Aw, man. Why do I always seem to make up those lame poems around her?_

Meanwhile, Misty looked out the window; concern filled her eyes as she held Azurill in her arms beneath the blanket, which was wrapped around her thin frame.

"Hey, Misty. What's wrong?"

He had startled her out of her thoughts as she turned swiftly to look right into her childhood friend's chocolate brown eyes. She didn't answer but smiled at him sadly.

"It's about Brock, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She looked down and shook her head, earning a sympathetic smile from Azurill. "I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He probably stopped somewhere overnight and is going to come back tomorrow."

She flushed a little at his warm touch, but brushed it off and faced her friend.

"But what if he didn't? The Viridian center is the closest one to Pallet, and he's obviously not there or at home. The only other place I can think of where he might be is in-"

"-the Viridian Forest," they both finished in unison, looking at each other with both fear and nostalgia.

* * *

**Location: Team Rocket Headquarters, Kanto**

**Thursday, December 17****th****: 10:08 P.M.**

"Nice try, you three- you think you could fool us?" the blonde snapped, slamming the cell shut while her emerald-haired partner locked it from the outside and hid the key safely in his pocket. "You aren't going anywhere- you're that stupid, trying to steal that twerp's pokemon in this insane weather! Are you mad?"

The two adults stayed silent, cursing themselves for agreeing to this idea. The last feline member of the group stood helplessly outside the jail cell, pitying his two older companions.

"Unless, maybe we should let them out there, in the freezing cold, as punishment for trying to break the rules. Eh, what do you think, Hutch?-"

"-How many times do I have to tell you? The name is Butch!-"

"-Nah, I think they should stay in here for awhile," Cassidy sneered. "I think it's kind of romantic, in a way. _All alone like this_." She stretched the last four words out in a syrupy-sweet voice and laughed as the two in cell blushed profusely and narrowed their eyes at her.

"Bye-bye- have a nice time, you two," the pigtailed blond called, both her and Butch's laughter drowning out as they left the basement of TR Headquarters. Meowth took a final sad look at his friends before following the other two Team Rocket members up the cold cement steps.

The door slammed shut and they sat in silence, mulling over the events that just occurred.

Yet again, another failed attempt at stealing that twerp's darn Pikachu. Yes, their "leaders" had caught them in the act trying to escape the wretched building and, as always, brutal consequences followed immediately after.

At last, she sighed. "I'm sorry James. It's all my fault." She leaned back, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. "Why can't I do anything right?" she sobbed, covering her tearstained face from being seen. He'd never seen her like this.

He glanced at her awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Strangely enough, he felt a need to comfort her and offer soothing reassurance and advice. But after contemplating the events that had occurred no less than five minutes ago, his mind was blank. Finally, however, he mustered enough courage to place his right hand on her shoulder as she sobbed morosely.

She was startled by his sudden touch, but to his surprise, she didn't push him away or insult him like she did most of the time. He decided to take advantage, and without thinking, slid his arm across her shoulder and hugged her close. She obviously grew aware of this gesture, but didn't hesitate to face him and hug him back.

"Oh, James," she half-whispered in a tearfully bitter voice, weeping helplessly into his shoulder. Although this situation usually would have been awkward for the two of them, now was a crucial time that she needed with him, for both comfort and companionship. Nevertheless, she continued to sob- sob for everything; every failure they had been through together, every Contest loss, every job she had lost before she'd joined Team Rocket, every nostalgic memory of Pokemon Tech, meeting James and Meowth, and joining the Bridge Bike Gang, every broken heart she had suffered in the past, her deceased mother, her loss of contact with other family members and old friends, their lack of money, a resentfulness of her constant attitude of self-pity, loneliness, and short-temperedness combined all in one miserable demeanor- everything.

He let her cry, but didn't say a word. The sobs that had racked her body just seconds before reduced, but she still sat there, her head delicately resting on his shoulder, both breathing steadily, in silence.

Finally, he spoke in a gentle voice. "We'll get out of this mess sooner or later, Jess." He gently and soothingly stroked her raspberry-colored locks, which were now luminescent under the moonlight that had just spilled in from the barred window in the upper-right corner of their cell.

"I hope so," she replied, her voice barely there. She proceeded to wipe a stray tear from her cheek but stayed in the same position. It was freezing, anyhow, and all they had were two ratty bunk beds with no bedding or pillows except for an old burlap covering. The rest of the crowded cell contained a small sink and a toilet, with had an opaque privacy divider (much to their relief). The cement ground was rough, stone cold, and uninviting, but she felt safe and warm in her partner's arms. Besides that, it was even harder to see now that their attire included the standard pitch-black outfits instead of their usual white ones.

Their only source of light was the moonlight, which illuminated the dark, empty cellar despite the velvety black night and whirlwind of snow.

* * *

**Location: The Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Thursday, December 17****th****: 10:40 P.M.**

"I think it's time that everyone gets a good night's sleep, so Johanna and I have carefully planned out the sleeping arrangements," Delia said tiredly, holding up a piece of paper. She cleared her throat and the room was silent with anticipation as she read off the list as confidently as an army general:

"Paul, Gary, Drew, Barry and Kenny will sleep in Ash's room. I'll let it to you boys to figure out who's getting the two bunk beds," she added amusedly as the boys began to argue about who got the top bunk. "Ash, you'll be sleeping in my bedroom for tonight- sorry honey."

"-Mo-omm! That's totally unfair!-"

"Solidad, Misty, May, Dawn, Leona and Zoey will be in the upstairs guest bedroom- I'm afraid that there's only one single bed, but don't worry, we have plenty of sleeping bags for the rest of you girls.

Harley, you can sleep down here on the couch- it's a pull out, and Max, since you're possibly the only one who can fit on the love seat, you can sleep there if that's all right.

Reggie, we have another small guest room down here just beyond the kitchen, and Johanna, there's a pull out couch in the upstairs loft where you'll be. Is everyone set?"

Everyone agreed and eventually slipped into their pajamas by candlelight, settling into a deep sleep by at least midnight- except for one.

* * *

Ash lay awake, visibly stricken by an unavoidable case of insomnia. Anxiety and worry clawed at his insides, just as the harsh winds made the limbs and branches of the trees scratch at the window.

_Please be okay, Brock. Where _are_ you?_ Something wasn't right. There was only one possible answer as to where his spiky-haired friend was.

He turned to the clock on the night table, and read the glowing infrared numbers with growing worry- 12:32. He had to do something about this, he had to find out and help his friend. After a few distressed minutes of arguing with his conscience, he knew what he needed to do.

Careful not to wake his mother or Pikachu beside him, he crawled out of bed and padded down the thickly carpeted stairs. He tried to slip on his jacket as quietly as possible without waking Max and Harley, who snored peacefully in the living room.

Ash was wrong, however, about his theory that everyone else besides him was asleep. Only one other person's eyes were open with clear confusion, as she watched the trainer secretly from behind the wooden bars of the stairwell, safely hidden from his sight. She looked on with a mixture of increasing fear, worry, and bewilderment as he silently opened the heavy front door and stepped out outside.

Still no one stirred. She quickly skittered down the steps, slipped on her coat and boots, and waited until the coast was clear to step outside into the harsh freezing cold to see exactly _what_ Ash was up to.

* * *

**A/N: Haha- cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's not exactly the writer's block (although I DO tend to get that frequently), but I'm really busy with school and other things lately. Still, I won't abandon this story (even if it's just about been three months after Christmas…heh heh…) because it's probably the most successful out of all of my stories and I have many great ideas saved for later on! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next! What will happen to Brock out in the forest, caught in the eye of the snowstorm? What's going to happen to Jessie and James, who are locked in the jail cellar in the depths of Team Rocket Headquarters- and where's Meowth? Where exactly did Ash go, in the middle of the night, and who is the mysterious girl who is following him? Find out soon and see you guys next time! –Poli =D**

**WAIT! Not done yet! - *****New announcement! I've been thinking, and after seeing how interesting Lyra and Khorry are after watching the newest episodes of D/P, I've decided to add them to the story as well. Yes, this contradicts the sequential events of the anime and my fanfic, but I really want to add them to the story.*******

**P.S. Here are the side author notes that match to the number of stars I attached to a word or phrase in case you didn't understand something:**

***I know this contradicts the events of the anime, because Brock didn't receive a PokeGear until later in D/P, but let's just pretend he has one- heh heh.**

****That wasn't meant in a dirty way! xD**


	8. Confessions and Denials

**A/N: New chapter is here! By the way, thanks so much to everyone for their kind comments and reviews; I really appreciate it, and you guys really inspire me to keep writing new chapters! Don't worry, though, I definitely will continue. =D –Poli

* * *

**

**Location: The Viridian Forest, Kanto**

**Friday, December 18****th****: 2:11 A.M.**

"Brock! Hey, Brock!" Ash called, frozen hands cupping his face in an attempt to amplify his voice.

He sighed and winced against the harsh icy winds that surrounded him. This was a stupid idea. _Brock's probably not here; he probably stopped somewhere else._

The trainer was cold, exhausted, and lonely- not to mention he didn't have Pikachu with him.

But most of all, he was lost.

About twenty feet behind him or so, a dark silhouette hid safely behind a thick tree, cautious enough to not be seen, even though she was already hidden by the never-ending heavy snow.

"BROCK!" he tried once again, preparing to turn back and try to find his way out. He had considered taking out Monferno to light a path and melt the snow (even though Pikachu was still at the house, five other pokeballs still clung to his belt), but that would be taking too much of a risk for its flame to run dangerously low, as did Charmander's in the snow cave many years ago. He'd learned his lesson.

Right as he was about to give up, a sharp, stick-like figure emerged from the brush.

"AAAAGH!" the boy yelled, clearly startled by the creature in front of him. But the figure only came closer and revealed itself.

"Sudowoodo?" Ash said, peering at the tree pokemon in front of him. "Wait a minute- you wouldn't happen to be-"

"-Sudo-woodo," it whimpered, gesturing to a nearby tree.

"What happened to Brock?" Ash pressed, eyes lighting up with worry despite his tiredness.

"Sudo." It turned and gestured for the boy to follow him to the tree with a rather large hole in it.

"Brock? Brock, are you in there?" _Please, I hope nothing happened to him; he's my best friend and I would-_

"-Ash?" a crackly voice said softly from inside of the tree. "Is that you?"

"Brock? Yeah, it's me."

"What are doing here? How did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you alright?"

"Um, ehhhmm…" the gym leader moaned painfully, trailing off.

Ash's expression became pale with worry. "Man, you don't sound very good," he said, taking out a pokeball. "Monferno, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need you to give us some light."

"Monferno!" The ape's tail-flame sparked and provided an orange glow in the area around the tree. Ash could make out Brock's figure inside the hole- he was curled up, a weak and pained expression set on his tanned face.

Brock lifted his head to look at Ash. "I think it's the frostbite. I can't feel anything," he explained weakly.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you home," the raven-haired boy said, kneeling in the snow to meet his friend's level. He took off his scarf and placed it around the older boy's neck. "You have to keep warm, Brock." He turned to Monferno, hesitating for a moment. "I hate to say this…but do you think that maybe you could use a small Flamethrower on Br-"

"-WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ASH?"

The two boys and the fire type whirled around, completely stunned to see the fiery redhead who stood before them. Brock poked his head out the tree confusedly- he recognized that voice somewhere, but his mind was too clouded, for the frostbite was too intense.

"MISTY?"

"You're lucky I followed you here after I heard you leave the house! You are so lucky that I was awake, or else you would've burned poor Brock to a crisp!" she yelled furiously at the shocked trainer.

"Well, following me here was none of your business!" Ash retorted angrily. "And I told Monferno to use a 'small' Flamethrower!"

"It doesn't matter! That not only won't help him, but it's dangerous for Monferno to be out in the cold like this; the flame on its tail could go out." She sighed pitifully and stared at him concernedly. "I thought you knew all that stuff, Ash."

He stared down and said nothing before returning Monferno. "Sorry buddy," he muttered to the shiny red sphere before placing it back on his belt.

Misty bent down and kneeled in the icy whiteness and peered at her older friend, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. "Hi, Brock; how are you doing?"

"I don't know. I-"

"-We need to get him home, Ash. He's burning up," she interrupted, taking her hand off of his forehead and slinging her red backpack over her shoulder.

"You can actually tell in this kind of weather?"

"Never mind that, we have to get out of here." She stood up and grabbed Brock's limp hand, pulling him up. Unfortunately, he almost fell, but Ash and Misty caught him just in time.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," Ash mumbled, voice muffled by being buried in Brock's thickly padded jacket.

"Quit whining and just follow my lead."

* * *

Surprisingly, they managed to make it almost out of the thick forest, despite the frigid air, endless snow, and harsh winds that threatened the journey home.

By now, they were just about the edge of the forest, and Pallet Town was just up ahead. It looked comforting and inviting after the events that just occurred to the weary original threesome this midnight.

By now, the snow fell steadily and peacefully, and the winds calmed down just a bit. A certain stillness emitted from the forest, and it gave off a serene and nostalgic aura. The dark blackness and clouds seemed to loom down upon the earth for what seemed like forever- after all, it was still just about five o'clock in the morning.

"I'm so glad we finally made it," Ash said, relieved, breaking the calm silence.

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten out of here if it wasn't for my good sense of direction," Misty fired back, still annoyed at Ash's carelessness for what happened before with Brock.

"Oh, really? Well, if I remember correctly, I was the one who got us out of this forest way back when. You were always afraid of the bugs," he said, smirking at his clever comeback, which earned him a dirty look.

"Well, at least I was mature enough- unlike some other person who pranced around all day cradling his newly-caught Caterpie," Misty shot back just as fast, smirking with satisfaction as well.

But Ash chuckled and smiled as they steadily walked down a hill in the dark and made sure not to trip on any obstacles while they carried Brock. "I still remember that day. It's surprising to know we were exactly here seven years ago. Boy, time passes by all too quickly."

"Yeah," a voice came softly from the other side of the breeder. "I sort of miss when it was just the three of us traveling together," she added cautiously, paranoid of how Ash might've taken that statement the wrong way.

"Me too, Misty." He moved his neck so that she came into view from the other side of Brock, and smiled warmly at her. Her insides fluttered excitedly with butterfree.

"Me three," came another voice. The two teens looked up to see Brock smiling nostalgically as well.

The redhead chuckled a little. "It's nice to know that you're looking a little bit better, Brock," she said. "But still, we need to hurry up and get home before anyone wakes up."

"We're gonna be toast when Mom finds out that we're gone. I hope you didn't say anything about this to anyone, Misty," the trainer said, eyeing his friend nervously.

"I didn't…I sort of…just heard someone walking from across the hallway, and I looked to see who it was, and that's when I saw you walk out the door," she replied embarrassedly.

"Well, I guess my mom will be happy when we tell her that we found you, Brock," Ash said, before turning back to the redhead. "Just curious, Myst, but…why did you decide to follow me?"

She looked up and blushed with panic. "Oh, I, uh-"

"-Look up ahead guys, I can see your house, Ash!" Brock cut in rather excitedly before Misty had time to respond.

"Shh, Brock. Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood?"

"…Sorry."

And they proceeded on, despite the cold air, the black velvet sky, the almost two feet of snow that had fallen so far, and the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

The door opened with a start, clearly surprising the already anxious crowd.

"Oh my goodness!" Delia exclaimed, dropping the paper that held the phone number to the Viridian Officer Jenny's police station. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rushed over to the weary trio and immediately engulfed Ash and Misty in a tight hug while Reggie and Johanna helped Brock over to the couch. Drew and May tiredly but concernedly brought thick blankets and placed them atop the breeder.

"Thanks guys," he said weakly.

"It's okay, Mom. We're all here. It's fine now," Ash said, attempting to comfort her.

She broke away from the hug and an angry and disappointed look automatically replaced her pained and worried expression.

"Well, would you mind telling us where exactly you two have been? I was worried sick when Pikachu woke me in the middle of the night and noticed that you weren't beside me. Do you even know the lengths we had to go through to try and get in touch with you two, let alone this early in the morning?"

She turned to the redhead who stood guiltily directly in front of her. "Same for you, Misty- I wouldn't have known that you were missing as well until May came in asking if I knew where you were," she reprimanded, her shaking hands placed stiffly on her soft pink bathrobe.

Misty looked down ashamedly and blushed. Ash's mother had never talked to her like this, but she had seen it coming as soon as they had seen that the lights were on in Ash's house before they had entered.

Ash, much like the rest of the "audience" who had looked on silently and awkwardly (apart from Brock who sipped his hot chocolate and was ordered by Johanna to rest), was unsure of how to react to his mother's stern lecture. Yes, his mother had been right about how it was clearly dangerous to be outside- let alone in the depths of the thick, dark forest- in this kind of weather, but she had been wrong about one thing.

He and Misty had just risked it all to save their best friend's life- as well as his pokemon.

Both trainers had always shown a deep desire to accept any challenge that they might come across, and this had been one of them. Plus, Ash had visibly found a way to repay Brock for all that he's done for him, especially cooking and navigating when on their travels.

Misty felt that Brock was like the older brother that she'd never had; she'd do anything to help a friend in need- and that was clearly the reason why she had continued to follow Ash and help Brock back to the house- instead of turning back.

Delia sighed, tears of both guilt and love for the three that had just stumbled in filling her eyes. "However, I do think that it was so brave of you two to go out there and sacrifice to save him," she continued in a crackly voice and gestured to Brock, who was now sound asleep. "I'm still not sure how you both found him in the middle of the forest in the snow."

"Well, I guess we know our surroundings well," Ash replied, sharing a knowing glance with the red-haired teen that stood next to him. "Plus, Brock's Sudowoodo guided me to the tree where Brock was, and that's where we found him."

Misty sighed and looked up apologetically at her friend's mother. "Honestly, I'm very sorry, Mrs. Ketchum, and I-"

"-No need to apologize, Misty," Delia said warmly, cutting the girl off. "I understand your compassion for Brock, and I appreciate that both of you had enough bravery and courage to rescue him in that harsh weather." She hugged them close again, the tears already coming back. "I'm sorry I snapped like that, but I was- we all were- just so worried about you three. We were up for about an hour trying to phone Officer Jenny, the Viridian Pokemon Center, even Professor Oak, to see if you had stopped in one of those places," she sobbed.

"I guess I always tend to feel like this, as far as mothers go. Ever since you left on your journey, Ash, even though I know you're enjoying yourself and have many good friends to accompany you, I can't help but worry sometimes about you, just like any parent who loves their child would," she added, looking into her son's brown eyes.

Everyone smiled tiredly at that last statement. May and Max shared a familiar sibling glance of how lucky they were to have both parents still alive and together, and Johanna hugged Dawn close, signaling the mother-daughter bond between them.

"Well, at least I feel relieved to know that everyone's all together now, safe and sound," Reggie said, earning an eye-roll from a certain younger brother.

"Yes, I agree, too, but I think that we should really focus on getting a good night's- well, technically, a good _morning's_ sleep, while Delia, Reggie and I take care of Brock," Johanna said, gesturing for everyone to get back to bed.

"Well, it looks like we're off the hook, Myst," the raven-haired boy said to the redhead, who looked equally relieved.

She blushed a little at the familiar nickname and gratefully gave him her coat to place back in the coat closet. "Yeah, you're mom is the nicest person I've ever met."

"Hey," he replied, putting on a fake sad face. "What about me?" he pouted.

She shoved him playfully and grinned as they headed upstairs and back to their respected sleeping areas.

* * *

**Location: Ferry Boat (Route 20 Waterway), Seafoam Islands, Kanto**

**Friday, December 18****th****: 9:14 A.M.**

"I'm surprised the ocean hasn't iced over yet," Marina said to no one in particular as she looked out over the boat. A school of goldeen and a large seaking floated by just a few feet away.

"The ocean freezes from the top to bottom, but I heard that it's much warmer down here than up in north and west of Kanto," Jimmy replied as he strolled over to the girl, who was currently squinting through the small eyehole of her camera, trying to get a nice close-up of the school of fish pokemon.

"Well, nice to know that, Mr. Tour Guide," she chided, fiddling with the flash setting on the shiny teal digital camera in visible frustration.

He ignored her remark and stepped closer, peering at the camera. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, I don't need your help, thank you very much," she snapped, looking through the eyehole again.

"Whatever," he replied, crossing his arms. _What's her problem? She's been acting like this ever since we came on this boat._

But before she could respond, a girl about their age with brown pigtails and red-and-blue-colored apparel scurried up to them and squealed.

"Marina?"

The blue-haired teen looked up, startled, only to squeal with delight as well at the sight of the mysterious girl.

"Ohmigosh, it's you! It's really you! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Me neither!"

"I can't believe you're on the same boat as us!"

"Are you going to the party, too?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" Both girls squealed again with joy and hugged and jumped up and down giddily. Poor Jimmy had to close his ears to block out all of the noise.

"Jimmy, this is Lyra, my old friend. She's also from the Johto region," Marina explained to the boy as he took both hands off of his ears.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Jimmy said to the brunette, extending his hand to shake her slender one.

"Likewise," Lyra replied politely. "I'd also like both of you to meet someone else as well," she added before bounding back to the other side of the boat.

When she returned, she wasn't alone. A boy just about the same age with short, curly, greenish-colored hair and glasses followed her reluctantly. A totodile followed on its master's heels as well.

"I'd like you to meet my good friend, Khorry," Lyra said, gesturing to the person beside her. "He's a pokemon breeder."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy and Marina replied simultaneously. "I just love your cute totodile, Khorry! I got one as my starter," Marina complimented.

"Uh, hi, and thanks," Khorry replied shyly, adjusting his thin-wired glasses.

"So, Marina," Lyra began, "Did you get a dress for the party yet?"

"Well…not yet, but I'd like to as soon as possible."

"Same. We should go shopping together. What hotel room are you staying at?"

The girls drifted into their own conversation and walked back inside the boat to catch up and order hot chocolate, leaving the two male teens and the totodile behind.

"So, how long have you known Lyra for?" Jimmy asked Khorry, attempting to make small talk despite the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"We've known each other since nursery school," the curly-haired boy replied. "What about you and Marina?"

"Well, I can't remember that well, but we've been friends ever since we were babies," Jimmy said softly. "Our parents were friends."

"Oh." Khorry turned his head left to right, to make sure no one was able to hear what he would say next. "You know, I just don't understand why those girls are so obsessed with that Christmas party," he said.

"Yeah, same here. I'm not really into that kind of stuff- you know, like mistletoe, and dancing, and dressing up and all that other mushy stuff," Jimmy replied.

"Me either, but I guess it can't all be that bad," Khorry said, scooping up Totodile and looking out into the water. "I don't think guys should avoid girls like the plague, though, no matter how much they talk about all that stuff." He paused and blushed a little before speaking again.

"I like traveling with Lyra. In fact, we might go to the Sinnoh region together after the holidays are over." He looked at Jimmy and gestured for him to come closer. "Listen, don't tell anyone about this, but…I think I…really like Lyra…but I don't know exactly how to tell her," he said as quietly as he could.

Jimmy just stared at the boy, a little taken aback that those words came from his mouth. He seemed shy and withdrawn before, when they'd first met, and now he was telling a stranger perhaps his most personal feelings?

They both stared at the flowing water in silence for a few moments. "I'm not really sure how to answer that, Khorry," the pewter-haired boy said quietly. "I've never been in a situation like that, although…"

He trailed off and hesitated.

"Although what?"

He blushed and sighed. "Look, I think that Marina kind of likes me too. I see signs of it every day, and I'm not sure exactly what to say to her either. In fact, just the other day, she seemed a little disappointed when I asked her to go to the party 'just as friends'," he whispered, paranoid that the girls could magically appear at any given moment and overhear their conversation.

"I think she really likes you then," Khorry replied. "But I thinks it depends on how _you_ feel about her."

Jimmy glanced at the boy next to him, and both blushed, thinking about their own similar situations. _This kid could read me like a book._

"Well, _do_ you like Marina?" Khorry asked.

"Well, _do_ you like Lyra?" Jimmy echoed, suppressing a smirk at his new friend's expression.

"I already told you I did," Khorry said. "Now what about you?"

Jimmy sighed. "Fine, I-I guess I do sort of like her, in a way. But don't go around telling anyone about this, understand?"

"Well, a promise is a promise, and if you promise you won't tell about me liking Lyra, I promise not to tell about you and Marina," the breeder replied, smiling at his new friend.

"Deal."

"-You actually _saw_ Raikou? You are _so_ lucky." They heard Lyra's voice getting louder. The girls were coming back, so Jimmy and Khorry quickly changed the subject and pretended to chat about the weather.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year…"_ Burl Ives's voice blared out of the speakers on the ship as the Lyra and Marina stepped up to the two boys.

"I love this song," Marina said, and both of them laughed as they sang along.

"_Oh, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see, somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me!"_

Jimmy and Khorry shared a knowing glance and shook their heads in amusement.

The song finished soon after and the radio was cut off abruptly by a smooth yet booming male voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to inform you that we are now approaching the tropical and luxurious Seafoam Islands. Please remember to wait until it is allowed to leave the ship and process out in an orderly line. Thank you for choosing Seaking Sea Liners." The girls giggled once more as the announcement was repeated two more times in Japanese, then in Spanish.

"The beach is just breathtaking," the brunette gasped, eyes lighting up at the sight of fresh, clear water and powdery, white sand. Here, the snow had stopped falling, but the forecast predicted more to come soon, as the thick, gray clouds still loomed above and the icy air that still surrounded them.

Once the ship docked, everyone gathered their belongings and joined the crowded line, filled with tourists and families anticipating a relaxing winter vacation.

"Watch your step," one of the guards warned brusquely. Unfortunately, Lyra chose right at that moment to slip and fall on the steel-plated steps-

-Until someone, on instinct, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, as she was just seconds away from receiving a mouthful of metal.

"Thanks, Khorry," Lyra said, brushing herself off embarrassedly and giving the guard an apologetic smile. "You're a lifesaver."

"Uh, thanks," he replied, blushing and placing a hand behind his head sheepishly.

Jimmy nudged him and smirked behind the girls' backs as the foursome finally made it off the ferry, only to receive a shove in reply- which unfortunately caused the boy to knock into his blue-haired companion.

"Whoa, watch it there, Jimmy," Marina said, blushing.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry." He sighed. _I can't even walk straight. What's wrong with me?_

"It's okay." She smiled and winked at him before heading into a Pokemon Center, which loomed just up ahead.

* * *

**Location: Team Rocket Headquarters, Kanto**

**Friday, December 18****th****: 7:47 P.M.**

The next day proved to be both a bore and a relief for Jessie and James. They had mostly slept, which felt like heaven on earth due to the lack of sleep they had been getting lately. No one bothered to visit, except for a fellow member who had come down to serve them breakfast and a late lunch. The rest of the day had been spent reminiscing about following the twerps and their precious Pikachu, wondering where Meowth had wandered off to, and laughing about the "glory days" they had shared during their time as official Bridge Bike Gang members. She had to admit, as much as they fought every day, she enjoyed having some one-on-one time with James, who helped her let go of all of the pain and stress that she had been through these past few years.

Now, after dinner had been eaten and teeth brushed, they sat in a content silence, contemplating what would become after this "punishment" had been bestowed on them.

Jessie leaned back and sighed. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Her blue-haired counterpart rested his chin in his palm, and didn't answer. Instead, he decided to carefully let a question that he'd wanted to ask her- and Meowth, for that matter- out in the open.

"Jessie," he said slowly, "If we ever cause another failure again, especially in this place, do you think we'd be fired permanently?"

"Well, it certainly depends on if we get out of here or not, but I'd probably say yes," she replied casually. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering, about…about…" He trailed off, flushing a little.

"About what?"

"About if I- I mean, we, meaning the three of us, would be separated. What would we do? Where would we go? Would we ever see each other again?" He gulped precariously and hoped that she wouldn't call him a "moron" for asking such stupid questions.

But she didn't- instead, she looked up and met her eyes with his, blushing faintly. "Of- of course," she replied shakily. "Of course we'd see each other, even if we do get fired. We're friends, remember?" They both smiled as she punched him playfully in the arm. But she suddenly softened her tone and looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Unless, of course, you were implying something else."

James blushed and widened his emerald eyes. "N-no, I mean, what would you think I was implying? I wasn't implying anything at all- you even said it yourself, 'we'd see each other as friends even if we were fired', right?" he blurted out all at once.

"Never mind," she said abruptly, turning away.

"Tell me what you thought I was trying to say," he pressed firmly, surprised at his sudden eagerness and desperateness as to what she about to say next. No answer.

He pulled her arm so that she faced him, his eyes boring into hers intensely. "I said 'never m'-"

His lips pressed angrily against hers with such force that even _he_ was surprised at this sudden impulsive movement. Wide-eyed, she broke off the kiss approximately eight seconds later, visibly flustered and cheeks permanently stained a cherry red. He blushed a dark red as well and exhaled embarrassedly.

He wasn't sure _why_ he had just done that. But he _did_ know that he was in for it now.

Of course, someone had opened the door before either one of them could respond, and in lumbered none other than-

"Meowth!" they both exclaimed, apparently forgetting about what just happened.

"Shush," the feline hissed, hurrying over to the cage and placing the key into the rusted lock quickly, freeing them at once.

"-How did you get the key away from Botch?-"

"-Where were you all this time?-"

"I said, 'Shush'!" he said looking to make sure no one else had entered the doorway of the almost-vacant basement, hushing them at once. "Well obviously I came to break you guys outta' here-"

"-But how?-"

"-Eh, I told em' I had ta use da 'facilities'," he whispered, "And 'den I had dear old Mondo distract 'em while I went into 'deir office and snatched da key before 'dey even had da chance! Woiks every time," he added nonchalantly, examining his claws with a slightly satisfied smirk.

"Oh, thank you so much, Meowth!" they both exclaimed, nuzzling their dear friend.

"Hush- we gotta find a way outta' here," the cat said, gazing up at the barred window of the now empty cell.

"I know," Jessie said, taking out a pokeball. "Go, Yanmega- use 'Sonic Boom'!"

The graceful, insect-like pokemon obeyed her master and sent out a powerful wave which surprisingly broke the metal bars of the window completely, enabling the trio to climb up and out into the outside world. James was just about to awkwardly help the female member of the group out the window when the basement door flew open.

"You three aren't going anywhere," an angry, blonde young woman snapped. Behind her Butch held a helpless and apologetic-looking Mondo captive in a pair of silver handcuffs.

"Oh, yes we are- hurry Jessie," the blue-haired man said anxiously, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the window as quickly as possible. They took off and bolted, not caring which direction they were going or how hard the snow was falling; what mattered now was that they were free- and victory never tasted so sweet.

Unfortunately, Cassidy had sent out Houndoom the second they had escaped, but by now, the dog returned to its master, panting heavily- the threesome had gotten away, and with the heavy snowstorm, it was impossible to pick up their scent.

"Fine, let them go out into the cold," Cassidy scowled, stiffly holding out a pokeball and returning the dark-type.

The trio ran and ran, never taking a chance of looking back.

* * *

Finally, they stopped in front of a Pokemon Center.

"We must be in Viridian, then," James said breathlessly, peering at the giant shiny red pokeball that sat atop the large building.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jessie was lost- all she could think about and replay in her mind was the kiss that she and James had just unexpectedly shared. Did he seriously like her in that way?

She sighed. "We might as well disguise ourselves and stay here for the night, then," she said tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"_You're_ exhausted? You were able to sleep in the nice soft dorm room beds while we had to stay down in the cold basement for-"

"-Can you both please quit arguing?" James cut in, crossing his arms.

Jessie turned to the young man and scowled, before stalking into the Center angrily.

"What's her problem?" Meowth asked, crossing his small furry arms and raising an eyebrow at the girl.

James sighed. "I think I know." And he proceeded to tell Meowth all the events that had occurred earlier before the cat had opened the door to rescue them.

But unfortunately for James, Meowth laughed hysterically and grinned as soon as he heard the "news", despite his human friend's humiliated and annoyed expression. He'd predicted right! He had been determined to get his two counterparts together, and now he finds out that they had just undoubtedly kissed on the lips! This was just too good to be true.

James, on the other hand, wished that he could rewind the last few hours. He didn't know exactly what had come over him when he kissed Jessie like that. He wondered longingly what was going through her mind when that had happened, but it seemed now that she was angry with him.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd wanted, so some odd reason, for Jessie to tell him what she was thinking when he asked about their potential separation as a team.

Maybe he wanted her so badly to say that they'd always be together, no matter what. Maybe he wanted to her to tell him, deep down, what she felt about him.

_Whoa, where did _that_ come from? I know now for a fact that Jessie will never like me that way…_

The real question was, however- did he like her?

He shook off the thought and proceeded to walk through the doors of the Center. Although Nurse Joy's warm smile and the Christmas decorations that were hung around the large room often brought joy and comfort to many, they unfortunately and utterly failed to cheer him up.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was Misty in the forest! It was kind of an easy guess anyway, and all of you got it right, lol.**

**-I kind of felt like the last part was more of a filler, but I really wanted to show the potential relationship that Jessie and James could have. Rocketshipping is really special to me, and I notice how people often forget to place our favorite TR members in many of their stories. Most of the time, it's the same "Poke, Contest, and Ikarishipping" scenario. I wanted to mix it up a little bit, thus I'm adding Neoshipping, Cavaliershipping, Questshipping, and Festivalshipping to the story as well.**

**-I've also begun to have a little bit of writer's block. Anyone have any ideas about any future conflicts/action that they'd like to see put into the story? I have some ideas, but I'm not sure how they'd all fit in. The next chapter will be up soon.**

***By the way- just letting everyone know that the power in Pallet Town somehow came back on before midnight on Thursday-Friday. I realized this when I read about Ash reading the "infrared numbers on the alarm clock", and then I'd noticed that the "power-outage scene" had occurred before that, lol.**

**-Please feel free to review, comment, and give constructive criticism, and as I've mentioned before, I gratefully appreciate all of the kind reviews that I've received so far. Thanks so much and see you all next chapter! =D -Poli**


	9. Winter Blues

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. School and some other events are keeping me a little backed up (school's such a drag), but Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy! –Poli**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon- or MarioKart xD.

* * *

**

**Location: The Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Friday, December 18****th****: 8:00 P.M.**

"Watch out for that miltank in the middle of the road!" Barry yelled, holding down the "B" button and control stick fiercely on the game controller.

"I am, I am," Kenny replied, becoming irritated at the blonde's constant rantings and ravings on their three consecutive defeats against their opponents, Zoey and Leona, in _Pok__é__Kart_*.

But unfortunately, their virtual kart finished in 11th place. The girls, on the other hand, came in 1st once again, just as they had every other time.

"I can't believe we just lost to a bunch of girls," Barry muttered, slamming down the controller in an attempt to drown out the girls' victorious cheers. "But you _were_ kind of good," he added, quickly glancing at the brunette who sat on Zoey's right.

"Excuse me?" Leona eyed him amusedly. "_Kind_ of good?"

"I'll play," Drew said, plopping down on the couch next to Kenny and grabbing a controller.

Another day spent in the Ketchum residence was relaxing and fun for the entire gang. Some spent late morning sleeping (due to last night's turn of events), some spent the day preparing strategies for upcoming gym battles and contests, but most spent the day thinking of Christmas presents to give to their friends and families, as Christmas was only just a week away. One, in particular, however, spent the day with frostbitten feet placed in an aluminum tub filled with boiling water and a thermometer jammed in his mouth almost every two hours.

He hoped it wasn't pneumonia.

Despite poor Brock's health problems, the whole party was now gathered, after another home cooked meal (which the breeder insisted on making but was unfortunately told by Delia and Johanna to "stay out of the kitchen and rest"–much to his and May's disappointment), in the living room- much like yesterday.

Ah, yes. Back to Christmas preparations!

May and Dawn sat at the dining room table, poring over a fashion magazine.

"This one would look great on you, May," Dawn said, pointing to a rich red spaghetti-strap dress. "It comes with a shawl and a purse, too."

"I don't know- it looks a little too fancy. I wouldn't want to be overdressed," the brunette replied uncertainly.

"Well, obviously this is supposed to be a very special occasion. In fact, to say that we're attending a 'party' is too casual a term. To say that we're attending the 'Christmas Ball' is better," Dawn argued, flipping to the next page. "Don't you trust my fashion sense?" she added teasingly.

Across the table, Misty chuckled as she squeezed a squiggly line of white icing on the side of the gingerbread house that she and Max were decorating- more accurately, she was the one doing all the work while Max sat and ate the decorations. The bespectacled trainer groaned and rolled his eyes at the two as he plucked another gumdrop from the plastic bag and plunked the sugary candy into his mouth. "Seriously, what's the big deal of dressing up?"

"Dressing up is _always_ a big deal for coordinators like us Max, party or not," May replied, already irritated that her annoying little brother was present at the table. "And I hope Mom and Dad found a suit for you to wear."

"_What_? _No way_, I am _no_t wearing a suit. Why can't I just wear jeans instead?"

May and Dawn sighed exasperatedly. "Boys," they muttered in unison.

"Hey, this one is just gorgeous," the blunette breathed, pointing to a beautiful aquamarine-colored gown covered in tiny silvery crystals.

"That would look beautiful on you, Misty," May replied, passing the glossy magazine over to the other side of the table to the redhead, who glanced up in surprise.

"I love that color," she said quietly, tracing over the picture as if it were the real thing. "It sort of reminds me of water, as funny as it sounds." She pictured herself twirling gracefully in that dream gown at the ball, dancing with her friends.

Dancing with Ash.

Although she blushed slightly at her little fantasy, it had always been a personal dream of hers to get a chance to dance with her best friend. She obviously knew he wasn't the greatest dancer, as she wasn't herself, but just the thought of potentially getting the chance of being alone with him even for just a few heavenly minutes made her insides tingle with excitement.

"That is _so_ your color," Dawn commented. "And it fits your personality as well, especially since you told me you love water pokemon so much."

"You really think so?" She held up the magazine once more for the two girls and Max to see.

"Sure we do. In fact, I think once we get to the hotel-"

"-_If_ we get to the hotel," Max cut in.

"Oh, right. If the Christmas ball is still on, we should all get ready beforehand and do each other's hair and makeup," May suggested.

"I thought we were staying at beach houses," Ash replied as he strolled over to the table, Pikachu on his heels.

"We were," Misty began, giving the evil eye to the raven-haired boy, who took the last blue gumdrop, "But the ballroom where the party will be is in a hotel; plus, it's much cheaper to stay in a hotel room for a couple of nights than it is to rent a beach house. Who wants to stay on the beach with all of that snow, anyway?"

"But why did it say that the party was going to be held in a mansion?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think it's an actual mansion, but they call it that because it's such a large and fancy hotel. I can't wait to stay in it," the redhead replied.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about the Seafoam Islands, Misty," the blunette commented.

"Well, most of the stuff I'd heard, but I do go there to train often**."

"I'm sure it's very luxurious there," May said, picking up the magazine once more and turning to the page that the red dress was on. That color red almost reminded her of the deep ruby color of the roses that Drew used to give her way back when.

_Why did he give me those roses, anyway? I doubt they were all for Beautifly._

She blushed at the thought of Drew potentially liking her! That's ridiculous; they constantly bickered and competed for, well, almost everything, especially contests.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the two people arguing across from her.

"Now you messed it up! Max and I worked hard to make it!"

"It's only a gingerbread house, and besides, I was hungry."

"If you're hungry, then why didn't you just say so? I'll be glad to give you a 'knuckle-sandwich' at this rate!"

"Okay, seriously Misty- that pun was even worse than one of Team Rocket's."

"Well, who asked you?"

The brunette, as well as Dawn and Max, and whoever else could hear their bickering throughout the vicinity, suppressed an amused smile which tugged at her lips.

Seriously, she could tell that Misty liked Ash, as much as they argued over the dumbest things. They sort of reminded her of the way she and Drew would constantly fight. But such a similar scenario didn't mean that she felt the same way about Drew the way Misty felt about Ash. Did it?

She sighed before making a dog-eared fold on the page with the red dress and placing the glossy catalog back on the table.

* * *

**Location: The Viridian City Pokemon Center (Guest Room #13), Kanto**

**Friday, December 18****th****: 8:37 P.M.**

Jessie paced back and forth, rubbing her temples as the two other minions sat on the bed, watching her with a mixture of both boredom and concern.

"This is driving me crazy," she said, black boots still penetrating the red carpet. "We haven't attempted to steal Pikachu in days!"

"Whatta we gonna do to get her 'ta calm down? She's been like 'dis all day!"

James sighed and lay back on the bed, placing his sore arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "I don't know; I'm too tired to think straight."

"I- I need to take a walk," the red-haired girl muttered, stalking into the hallway.

"Jessie, wait."

They followed her into the courtyard behind the Pokemon Center. "Can't you endure it just a little while longer?" James asked, big green eyes pleading for compromise- and secretly making her want to melt.

She sighed. "I'll try, but no guarantees. We still have to wait a whole week before Christmas is over, and- hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a white piece of paper fluttering in the wind.

She grabbed it and skimmed through the fancy lettering before squealing with glee. "A party! A Christmas party! Come on, we have to go!" She shook her friend's shoulders violently and squealed once more. "Oh, what dress should I wear?"

"Do ya even got one? Listen, Jess- I dunno about 'dis. Once 'dey figure out where we're from, they'll have us booted out from the party- and Team Rocket- for good!" Meowth asked, scratching his furry head uncertainly.

"Oh, you don't have any Christmas spirit, Meowth. In fact, I haven't heard you saying one good thing about the holidays. If anything, all you seem to do lately is complain all the time," Jessie replied.

"Of coise I got Christmas spirit! You'll be changin' your mind afta' hearin' 'dis!" He cleared his throat:

_Nobody don't like Christmas_

_It's the happy day that everybody loves_

_It's the snowflakes driftin' down_

_As the folks all over town_

_Are trimmin' trees and knittin' gloves!_

_Some people don't like Easter_

_Or the Easter eggs the Easter Bunnies bring_

_When the chocolate hits their lips it goes directly to their hips_

_And they pack on ten pounds every spring_

_But nobody don't like Christmas_

_It's the time of year that everyone adores_

_It's holly-jolly everywhere_

_Santa's downtown in the square_

_And in all them real high-class department stores_

_Some people don't like New Year's_

_December tirty-first's the night they dread_

_They may be blowin' on noisemakahs_

_But they're all a bunch of fakes_

_'Cause they'd raddah all be home asleep in bed!_

_But nobody don't like Christmas_

_And it doesn't matter if you're young or old_

_It's filled wit' color and surprise_

_As right before your eyes_

_The woild lights up in red and green and gold_

_St. Valentine's Day is a day you could hate_

_If you ain't never been out on a date_

_And the fourth of July can be a real drag_

_If you can't get no one to salute your flag!_

_But nobody don't like Christmas_

_It's a time of peace and love and broddahood_

_'Cause when you make peace wit' you brother_

_And say, "I love you mother!"_

_Santa Claus'll know that you've been good_

_Memorial Day is a day to forget_

_And turkeys don't celebrate Thanksgivin' yet!_

_St. Patrick's Day is dull, Arbor Day is borin'_

_And who wants to go too all that Yom Kipporen... eh?_

_But nobody don't like Christmas_

_And I'll sing it from da top of every tree_

_Yes nobody don't like Christmas_

_I say nobody don't like Christmas_

_And nobody don't like Christmas!_

_Except me!"_

He smirked at his two friends, who just gaped in surprise. "Ya see guys, Christmas always reminded me about what I never had, while all 'da other pokemon got fancy colla's and diamond-studded pokeballs- like Meowzie did!"

"Meowzie? I thought you were over that spoiled cat," Jessie replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but sometimes I can't help thinkin' about what we could'a had," the cat said, glancing at the ground in dismay.

"Don't worry, Meowth, you'll find someone who likes you just the way you are," James said, giving his feline buddy a friendly pat on the back.

Jessie couldn't help but redden at that last comment.

_What exactly did he mean by that?

* * *

_

**Location: The Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Saturday, December 19****th****: 1:08 A.M.**

Ash lay awake in his own bed (he'd somehow convinced his mother to stay with the rest of the guys). He felt like these three days would never end!

Christmas was coming very soon- he could hardly believe it, but with all of his training and gym battles, and with Dawn's contests to attend, it was kind of hard to keep track of even which day it was! But, even the joy he felt at the mere mentioning of the special day, it presented a new burden placed on his shoulders- Christmas meant holidays, and holidays meant presents. He'd had an easy time of organizing what to get for whom, but two names still lingered on the mental list with a blank space next to each one.

He still hadn't figured out what to give Dawn and Misty for Christmas.

Ash sighed, and careful not to wake the boys or Pikachu, he went to the window and placed his chin in his palm. He looked, with sleepy, milky brown eyes, at the gentle flakes still falling, now at a steadier pace than before in the forest. Sure, he had seen plenty of Ice Beams and Hailstorms before, but…this was different. Watching the snow fall from the great black abyss of sky- and not from a pokemon's mouth- brought peace and comfort to him and his small dilemma. It fascinated him how the snow really was frozen water, how it fell so slowly as opposed to heavy, fat raindrops plunking down on the ground.

And water always reminded him of Misty.

He secretly wanted to get something extra special for Misty, since she was his very first friend and companion when on the Kanto and Johto journeys seven years ago. Just thanking her for helping him out in the forest wasn't good enough. He desired, much to his surprise, to show her how much he appreciated and missed her all through the years that she had been absent from his journeys to Hoenn and Sinnoh.

_I'll think of something really special._

A rustling noise startled him and he turned swiftly around to find Drew stepping over the line of sleeping bags on the floor in an attempt to get to the doorway.

"Drew? What're you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing?" He smirked tiredly at the raven-haired boy.

"Nothing…just…just…"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"I understand. I guess it's kind of hard to think straight during the day, with all these people here," the emerald-haired boy replied, before opening the door quietly and stepping into the hallway.

Ash decided to quietly crawl up the wooden ladder of the bunk and back into bed; he still had a couple of days to think of a gift to give his younger, blue-haired friend.

He closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Pikachu, who was sound asleep.

_One aipom, two aipom, three aipom, four aipom, five…_

He sat up in bed sharply, eyes wide with realization.

It just hit- no, it just _dawned_ on him.

_Aipom…Aipom…Ambipom. That's it!

* * *

_

"Quit crying. You're going to wake everyone up."

"But I m-miss th-them," the boy whimpered.

"I think you're being silly. We'll call them tomorrow if it makes you feel better. It's not like they're in another region."

"But what if the phone lines aren't working?"

"Don't be dumb, the power's been on since Thursday. I thought you're used to being away from them, especially since you travel on your own."

"Yeah, b-but, what I really wanted to spend Christmas with them this year- I w-wanted to spend it with all of my family, not just you and me, and not just Mom, Dad, and me. _All_ of us."

The older girl sighed. "Max," she began, placing an arm around his shoulders, "We're all going to spend Christmas together this year, I know it. Now get some sleep." She handed him the quilted blanket and helped him lie back down on the love seat.

He tried closing his eyes, but opened them after a few moments in frustration. "I can't go back to sleep."

May sighed again and closed her eyes, beginning to hum a familiar tune***.

Drew closed the door behind him groggily and rubbed his eyes before stumbling across the hall to the bathroom.

"_Du-du-du-du-du…"

* * *

_

He blinked in surprise and instead of entering the bathroom, he crept along the edge of the staircase and squinted at the two dark figures down below in the living room.

He heard the humming again**** and craned his neck in an attempt to see through the rungs of the railing with growing confusion. _I'm pretty sure that's May's voice…but what's she doing singing at this hour? And why?_

He crept silently and cautiously down the carpeted steps.

"Thanks, May," he heard a voice say softly. "I'm sorry I kept you up."

"That's okay. Good night."

Drew smiled in the darkness, although still not sure of the events that just occurred, and scurried quickly up the stairs and into the bathroom before being "caught"- and questioned- by his rival.

* * *

"Oh," Misty breathed, eyes shining at the scene laid out before her.

It had snowed almost four feet- no kidding.

Powdery white goodness enveloped every inch of Pallet- and beyond, extending into the Viridian Forest. The whole clan, now clad in heavy waterproof garb, was more than excited and eager to get back into the habit of staying outdoors, after being cooped up for so long. Luckily, the roads were cleared early that morning, so all Ash and his group of friends had to do- after almost attempting to break down the front door because it wouldn't budge due to the snow piled against it in thick layers- was shovel in front of his house and clear out the pathway between their house and the gate.

Zoey dashed outside first excitedly, as she was so used to the presence of snow in her birthplace, Snowpoint City. Kenny, Barry, and Leona followed after her, all panting and fascinated by the white puffs of air that their breath made.

"There's no hills to go sledding over here," the short-haired redhead said with dismay.

"We should go to Grandpa's lab," Gary suggested, glancing to Ash for approval.

"That's a great idea- there's plenty of hills over at the ranch," the trainer replied.

And that's just what they did- after being forced by Mr. Mime to obey Delia's orders and do the tedious task of shoveling snow. Even Brock decided that he was feeling much better and decided to come along as well.

"Don't forget to ask Professor Oak if he'd like to come by for dinner later if he's not too busy!" Delia called from the front door as the gang headed eastward to the lab.

"We will!" Ash, Gary, and Tracey called back, shaking their heads at Mrs. Ketchum's familiar invitation.

* * *

"My, my, there's certainly quite a party here," Oak said, chuckling as he held a steaming mug of chamomile tea.

"Drinking a lot of chamomile lately, Gramps?" Gary asked with a wry smile, knowing how stressful his grandfather could get at such times.

"Well, it sure takes a lot of the stress off my shoulders," he replied, taking a sip of the soothing beverage.

"If it's okay, Professor, we were just going to head out to the ranch, where there's a lot more hills to go sledding," Ash said.

"Not a problem at all, Ash," the old researcher replied, taking another sip. "Just be sure not to let the pokemon out of their corrals."

"We won't."

And with that, everyone dashed out for the hills, some stumbling over sleds and snowboards, wild and trained pokemon abroad.

Misty laughed and gathered some frosty whiteness into the palms of her padded gloves, blowing a stream of flakes at Ash, who aimed a snowball at her in reply.

"_Bundle up tight_

_For a snowball fight_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_Your cheeks get red_

_From riding your sled_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_Ski down the slopes_

_As high as your hopes_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_I get a thrill_

_When I feel a chill_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_Picture a scene_

_A forest of green_

_A blue shutter cottage of gray_

_It doesn't look right_

_Without a blanket of white_

_And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh_

_There's a season that's neat_

_If you can't take the heat_

_The days and nights are nice and icy clear_

_There's a thrill in the air_

_When there's a chill in the air_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year!"_

"Come on guys, let's make a snow man!" the gym leader exclaimed, already gathering up a pile of snow into a ball and beginning to roll it.

"I have a better idea, Misty!" came a voice next to her.

"What's that, Ash?"

"Let's make a snow-mon!"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his lame attempt at a pun. "Ha-ha! Perfect! How about a Tentacool?"

"Or a Fridgeotto!" Ash suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Gary shoved him and laughed at the second corny pun.

"Let's build a Butterfreeze!" Misty declared, locking eyes with her friends.

"Could we continue this discussion inside? Where it's warm?" came a voice, which belonged to a figure who stood, shivering helplessly in the cold.

"Oh come on, Brock. It's cool out here."

"Yeah- too cool."

"Misty, we got to get Brock to chill out."

"I know how!"

"Me too!" Both of them, as well as the others, glanced at each other menacingly before stepping closer to the poor breeder.

"Wait no! Not snow down my back! Guys, don't!"

"_Picture a scene_

_A forest of green_

_A blue shutter cottage of gray_

_It doesn't look right_

_Without a blanket of white_

_And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh_

_If you can't take the heat_

_There's a season that's neat_

_The days and nights are nice and icy clear_

_There's a thrill in the air_

_When there's a chill in the air_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

_'Cause winter is the coolest time of year!"

* * *

_

"This is delicious," May said delightedly between sips of the stew that Brock and Delia had prepared.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner, glad to be back in the house- and near the warm fireplace- after a long day out in the snow.

"I can't wait to go to Seafoam tomorrow- I mean, our visit here has been wonderful, Mrs. Ketchum, but tomorrow I'd like to go shopping for that dress," Solidad said, flipping her glossy, salmon-colored hair over her shoulder.

"Same thing," Dawn replied. "In fact, we were looking at a couple of dresses in a catalog yesterday, right?" she added, nudging the brunette coordinator next to her.

"Don't worry," Delia replied between sips of ginger ale, "Once we all get settled in the hotel, we can go shopping for dresses as well as Christmas gifts."

"Yeah, there's plenty of stores there," Misty added as the whole party chatted excitedly over each other.

"Uh, can I be excused?" Ash asked nervously, rubbing his neck and sweating as the whole crowd quieted and glanced at him, puzzled at his questionable behavior. Pikachu raised an eyebrow at his master.

"Sure, honey," Delia replied suspiciously. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, not at all," he said. "I just have to use the bathroom. I think it was the peas from the stew- you know what those can do to ya," he added, earning sweatdrops from the crowd.

He crept carefully into the bathroom that night, locked the door, and sat on the cold tile floor, pulling out the cordless phone from under his shirt. He made sure to put the phone on mute as he dialed the numbers so that no one would hear.

"Hello, operator," he began in a low voice, "Can you connect me to the Vermillion City Ping Pong Center, please?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha, those parts with Ash are a little confusing (it'll be clearer once everyone opens their gifts), and I wish I'd written them better, but what can you do? I hope you guys enjoyed the rest of the chapter, though, and a big thanks to all of your kind reviews! See you all next time! =D -Poli**

***Lol, too lazy to think of a better name.**

****I'm pretty sure that was a game reference! xD**

*****Yes, she's humming the tune from **_**Jirachi Wishmaker**_**.**

******I know what you're thinking: How the heck could Drew hear May's humming all the way from upstairs, and Harley (who's sleeping in the living room near to Max) not hear a thing? I guess that's just the way it worked out (in other words, either Drew has excellent hearing or Harley's just a really heavy sleeper...) xD.**


	10. Gifts and Glamour

**Location: The Ketchum Residence (Outside)**

**Sunday, December 20****th****: 9:43 A.M.**

**

* * *

**

With excited thoughts of riding the ferry to the hotel and the Christmas ball cluttering her mind, Dawn trudged outside to her mother's silver van and lugged her suitcase into the trunk. She leaned on the car and glanced up at the sky, breathing in the fresh cold air.

Gary came out the door next, letting Electevire and Umbreon get some fresh air.

"Hey, Dawn. All set?"

"Yeah- I can't wait for this."

"Same." He smiled at her before they both heard two voices coming out from the front door.

"I told you at least seven times already Ash, you don't need to bring everything in your closet. It seems to me like you're becoming an inexperienced traveler."

"Well, no one asked you, and since when are you acting like my mother?"

"Geez, I was only trying to help!"

"Well, you obviously aren't."

Gary and Dawn shared a look and suppressed smirks as they watched the two childhood "friends" bicker.

"You know something? I shouldn't be wasting my time trying to give you pointers anyway, since you obviously don't care."

"Great, because I don't!"

"-Guys!" Dawn cut in. "Stop fighting- you're both acting like a bunch of toddlers, seriously."

"We all know that they really do like each other, despite all the fighting. Why can't they get over it?" Gary asked under his breath, hoping only the blunette beside him heard.

"What was that?" the trainer and the redhead asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," Dawn and Gary replied in unison, suppressing identical smirks.

Misty threw her luggage in the trunk and muttered a select choice of words before heading back inside of the house to retrieve the rest of her belongings, while Ash chuckled a bit and followed after her.

The coordinator and researcher just shared a look and laughed at their friends' predictable behavior.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time the whole gang had reached the Eternal Mist Hotel in Seafoam by ferry.

Everyone seemed ecstatic when they caught sight of the grand hotel, in the center of the luxurious and beautifully exotic island.

Well, almost everyone.

"Don't you like Christmas?" Reggie asked, attempting to put his brother in a better mood.

Paul stared blankly at the ocean while ignoring everyone else gathering their luggage and other belongings and starting to head off the boat.

"I'm neutral. I don't understand what's so special about it," he said at last.

Reggie nudged him. "You'll see soon enough."

Paul scoffed and stalked across the boat, stepping off and shaking his head. _He doesn't know what he's talking about._

Meanwhile, the girls gushed and chatted excitedly as they approached the entrance to the hotel, while the boys mostly lumbered behind them and complained about dragging all their luggage around.

"This shouldn't seem new to them," Delia said to Johanna, shaking her head. "They carry lots of stuff on their journeys."

Inside, it was huge- and glamorous, like something out of a movie. Glittering strands of lights, garlands, and two giant Christmas trees adorned with shiny, colorful ornaments covered every inch of the oversized lobby area- and beyond. _Winter Wonderland_ could be heard playing in the background, which was ironic because this hotel stood very close to the beach. People were scattered throughout, bustling about with their families, crowding the elevator and check-in desk, and simply admiring the décor. A small café and bar area, complete with a couch, a few arm chairs, a coffee table, and a T.V. playing a Christmas movie in HD stood at their right, while elevators and another hallway were on the left. In the center of the room was the check-in area, where Delia and Johanna stood, doling out room keys and making sure that everyone was paid for and present and accounted for.

"If this is the lobby, imagine what the ballroom is going to be like!" May exclaimed, glancing up at the crystal chandelier that was hung just above the large check-in desk.

Everyone was mesmerized at the complexity of the décor in the entire place, inside and out. Even Paul lost his somber demeanor for a moment; his eyes lit up a bit when he'd entered- making the purple-haired breeder next to him smirk.

Finally, they all squeezed into one elevator and had proceeded to find their respective room numbers, which were all relatively close to one another.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you three," Paul grumbled.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about having to sleep in the same room with you, either," Ash fired back, eyeing the boy.

"You guys have to learn to play it cool, like me," Drew said, giving his emerald hair a flick, earning a pillow-smack from Ash.

Gary was the last to casually saunter in, Umbreon following closely behind, jumping on the bed that Gary and Ash would share and curling up for a small catnap. "You're mom said that we have to go shopping for suits soon, Ashy-boy, so you'd better learn to 'play it cool' and not whine about wearing 'nice clothes' like you did at that wedding when we were four," he said, obviously hearing Drew's comment and received a high five in reply from the emerald-haired boy.

Ash scowled. "Who says I hate wearing suits? That was a long time ago."

"You're also going to have to take that hat off and brush that mess you call hair for once," Drew replied, flicking _his_ hair a second time and laughing as he received another high five from Gary. Even Paul cracked a small grin at that one, as well as Pikachu, who sweat-dropped and glanced at his master with amusement.

Ash ignored all of them, including Pikachu- _that traitor_- and flopped on his bed, the brim of his hat covering half of his face.

Gary glanced at the other two and smirked, before continuing. "What? Don't you even _want_ to look nice for Misty?" The three boys and the electric mouse cracked up at their "victim's" expression.

"Shut up," Ash chided, cheeks flaming. He threw pillows at Gary and Drew, who were on the floor laughing hysterically. "I bet you're just taking it all out on me because you secretly happen to like a certain coordinator, aren't you, Drew?" he added with a wry smirk, proud of his clever comeback.

Drew immediately stopped laughing and glared at the trainer. "Don't even go there- and for your information, I don't like her."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Look, I never met you and May until a couple of days ago, and I could tell the two of you liked each other right off the bat. You know, fighting and insulting the other person actually shows that you like them. I mean, just look at Ash and Misty," he said, holding back another laugh.

"And how would _you_ know?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, what about _you_, Gary? I bet _you_ like someone and you're hiding it," Ash suspected.

The brunette flushed faintly for a second, then shrugged it off. "Not at the moment," he lied nonchalantly. "I just happen to know these sorts of things, unlike-"

"-But you're blushing!" Drew cut in, he and Ash guffawing at the researcher's expression.

"No I'm not!"

"Let's see, who could Gary like?" Drew asked, beginning to count off on his fingers. "Is it…Misty?"

"No, she can lose her temper too much, and besides," he paused, smirking, "Ashy likes her."

But before the raven-haired boy could protest, Delia poked her head into the room and announced that they would be heading down to the restaurant for dinner in a couple of minutes.

The boys nodded politely and waited until the cheerful woman was out of earshot before speaking. "We'll continue this discussion tonight," Drew announced, sauntering out of the room as the three others, Pikachu, and Umbreon sighed and followed after him.

* * *

**Location: Team Rocket Headquarters, Kanto**

**Sunday, December 20****th****: 3:22 P.M.**

"Wendy?" a voice called over the intercom. "If you could please be so kind as to send Butch and Cassidy down to my office; I'd like to have a word with them."

"Sure thing, Mr. Giovanni," the emerald-haired secretary replied, pressing a button to the intercom in the agents' room.

"Cassidy? Botch? The boss needs you down to his office right away; he has some news for you."

The two agents glanced up in surprise. "I thought we were off for today," Cassidy said. "Oh, well." She pressed the tiny button on the intercom. "Coming." She opened the door and stepped outside as Butch (who grumbled about the secretary's minor mistake with a certain name) and Raticate followed behind.

"I've been very pleased with your excellent work so far, and because of that, you are spared for that small slip-up a few days ago when letting our three favorite delinquents get away," the Boss said, eyeing the two young adults. "However, I have a new task for you two to be completed in a matter of days…namely, Christmas Eve."

Butch and Cassidy looked on as the man paused and cleared his throat.

"Apparently, it was found out that Pallet Town's famous Professor Samuel Oak is throwing a Christmas party on the coast of Kanto in the Seafoam Islands. Apparently, it is rumored that there is a large sum of money stored somewhere in the ballroom of the Eternal Mist Mansion- as it is a building that has been around for quite a long time. I need you two to locate the money and bring it all back to me. Understand?"

Butch gulped. "Will do, Boss."

"Ah, now that's what I want to hear, Bill-"

"-Actually, my name is Butch-" the green-haired Rocket started to say, before his blond companion nudged him in the side, mutely reprimanding him for interrupting their leader.

"Um, Sir," Cassidy began, not making eye contact with the older man sitting in his large desk chair, "I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but what are you planning to do with the money once we've stolen all of it?"

"Just think about it," Giovanni replied, sitting back in his chair and petting Persian, a greedy glint in his eyes. "Some could be spent to build more Team Rocket bases, more equipment, which will help us in seizing pokemon, possibly very rare and powerful pokemon- which will then potentially lead us into taking over the whole world!" he shouted in a lively voice.

Butch and Cassidy glanced at each other with excitement. "We'll make sure to complete your task, sir. Anything else we can do?"

"Well," the orange-clad gentleman said, glancing at the Rocket-themed calendar on his desk, "You might want to start packing if you want to make the next ferry for Seafoam. And remember those disguises. You're off for the rest of the week to complete my assignment."

"We will. Thank you, Sir," they replied simultaneously, walking back to their dorm room.

"Well, this should be fun," Butch said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

Cassidy flopped in her bed once they reached their room and sighed. "I absolutely love working for Team Rocket, but it doesn't hurt to have a little fun once in awhile," she said, closing her eyes.

Butch furrowed his eyebrow. "Fun? I guess you're right. I mean, that party sounds pretty interesting, with Christmas coming up and all."

The blond sat up and smiled at her partner. "Exactly. So I say we go this party in disguise, maybe steal some of the guests' pokemon along the way-" she and Butch smirked amusedly- "and then we can get to work on finding that money."

"Sounds like a plan, Cass," the emerald-haired Rocket replied, giving her a cunning smile.

* * *

"Ah, now this is the life; I can't believe the Boss gave us all this time off!" Cassidy said, flopping down on the hotel bed and sighing happily.

"…"

"Butch? What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, I just noticed…that…"

"Noticed what?"

He gulped. "Nothing really, it's just that there's, uh…only one bed."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room, creating tension between the two.

Cassidy cleared her throat. "Well, I doubt that there's any cots left, those twit tourists probably took them all. So," she began uncomfortably, "I guess…if you don't mind, we can both sleep in this bed- on opposite sides, of course-"

"-Right."

"I mean, it's only for a couple of nights…so, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure, it's, uh, fine with me."

"Okay."

"So…wanna get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"…Sure."

* * *

**Location: Seafoam Shopping Center, Kanto**

**Sunday, December 20****th****: 12:40 P.M.**

"Lyra?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this one makes me look fat?"

The brunette stopped shifting through the clearance rack and rolled her eyes for perhaps the millionth time that day.

"No, nothing makes you look fat," Lyra replied, shuffling over to where Marina's fitting room was. "You're far from fat, Marina. Besides, you're active, and you're a pokemon trainer, and you travel, and you eat healthy, and-"

"-I ate a whole bag of those potato chips yesterday."

Lyra placed a hand on her hips and sighed, while the blunette continued to complain about her so-called imperfections.

"I wish you would stop worrying about this party. I like that dress, and it matches your hair and eyes nicely," she complimented, taking Marina's hair elastics out and pulling her hair back over her shoulders.

"There."

Marina twirled gracefully in a sleeveless soft coral pink gown, which flared out just a bit and flowed at the bottom. A decorative white sash covered in tiny beads and crystals hugged the bodice, and the coordinator's long, sky blue hair fell freely in soft waves around her face, rather than its usual pigtail style.

"I think this is the one," Marina said at last. "Now, to get one for you, Lyra," she added, walking out of the fitting rooms and toward the dresses rack. "By the way," she began, turning to face her friend, "Be sure to let Khorry know that his tie or vest color will have to match whatever color your dress is."

Lyra blushed bright red and frowned. "What makes you think we're going to this thing together? Why, I oughtta tell Jimmy to wear coral pink to the party," Lyra, retorted, smirking.

Marina reddened as well, and the girls both laughed hysterically at the thought of Jimmy wearing a pink tie to the ball.

Marina wiped a tear from her eye as their giggles fizzled out. She turned back to the dresses rack, then back to Lyra. "C'mon, we need to find you a dress to wear. I'm thinking either red or blue."

* * *

Butch's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and rubbed his left eye. "What a dream," he said quietly to himself. "That's the last time I have a triple chocolate sundae that late at night."

He tried to sit up, but a large lump was keeping him from doing do. He turned to his right and reddened at the sight.

She snuggled deeper to him and her face was buried deep into his chest. He blushed even more when he realized that both of her slim, pale arms were around his neck and her body was pressed up to his entire right side.

He silently tried his best to pry her off of him when the worst of the worst happened.

She opened her eyes, and…and…

…smiled?

But when the blond realized her- as well as Butch's- position (and facial expression) she reddened as well and pushed herself away from him, shifting all the way to the other edge of the bed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still blushing profusely.

"It's not your fault. I guess tend to move around a lot in my sleep," Cassidy replied embarrassedly.

She couldn't help suppressing a small smile at how cute he looked at that moment, hair disheveled and a drowsy expression upon his face. She could also tell how red his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were.

He felt her gaze and unintentionally locked eyes with her for a moment, before realizing how awkward the situation really was and snapping out of his daze.

"So, I was, um, planning to go shopping for a dress today," Cassidy said at last, breaking the dead silence.

"A dress? For what?" Butch ran a hand through his hair and got up off the bed.

"For the Christmas ball, that's what for. We can't wear our Rocket uniforms," the blond snapped in reply, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Butch sighed as he heard the door shut abruptly. He always hated when Cassidy was in one of her moods- at times, she was even worse than Jessie (otherwise referred to as "Messy").

He stared at himself in the hotel mirror above the dresser. _Maybe I should get a suit for this thing, too._

It couldn't hurt to look nicer for once- not that he had a particular reason to or anything…

* * *

**Location: Mt. Hideaway, Kanto**

**Monday, December 21****st****: 10:09 A.M.**

Suzie gave a weary sigh as she and Vulpix advanced toward the cave at Mt. Hideaway. The weather wasn't hot, but wasn't too cold either. Even though it was winter, down south the weather could be fairer at times.

"Almost there. We'd better hurry up if we're supposed to meet Zane in Seafoam at one. I can't believe how annoyed he looked when I said I wanted to stop here."

Vulpix made a sympathetic noise and nuzzled the blunette.

They continued walking until they reached the cave.

"Vulll…?"

"Sorry, Vulpix, but this is the only place I know of in Kanto where we could find rock pokemon," Suzie said apologetically, sighing.

The young fox glanced up suggestively at the girl. "Vulpix?"

"No, there isn't a particular reason…I just want Brock to enjoy his gift. I have to give him _something_."

The pair entered the dark cave cautiously, making sure not to wake any any sleeping pokemon. Suzie pulled out a flashlight.

The furry creature next to her whimpered.

"Don't be scared, Vulpix; I'm right here. Now let's get to work." She turned on the flashlight and glanced around the cave, trying to spot out any signs of gray or stone. "You look over there and tell me if you find anything," she directed. "And don't forget to use a small flamethrower to light your way- but be careful not to burn any pokemon if you see one, okay?"

Vulpix agreed before nuzzling its trainer and skittering off to perform its task.

After about forty minutes of searching, Suzie sighed and was just about to give up when suddenly, she and Vulpix heard something stir from the deeper, darker depths of the cave.

"Let's go," she whispered, signaling the fox to lead the way with a flamethrower.

They carefully stepped through, Suzie's grip on the flashlight tightening. Miraculously, they heard the creature move again.

"Great, now direct your flamethrower towards the noise."

Suzie gasped and grinned excitedly at the sight. She pulled out a shiny red pokeball.

"Perfect."

* * *

Dawn lay in bed, eyes open and darting about the dark room, wondering how in the world she was struck with a severe case of insomnia. She sighed silently and tried to close her eyes again and count mareep, but it wasn't working.

She sat up at last, and being careful not to wake May or Piplup who slept peacefully beside her in the queen-sized bed, she put on a sweatshirt over her pajama tee, opened the door of their hotel room, and stepped outside into the bright hallway.

_What am I doing? _

She sighed once more as she headed to the elevator and pressed the "Lobby" button, closing her eyes and let the buzz and beeps of the elevator tune fade away.

Ding! The lobby was much quieter than before, except for several weary-looking employees who were unfortunate to get the nightshift, as well as some late arrivals that entered, straggling in with rosy red noses and cheeks from the cold.

"What're you doing here?"

Paul was sitting on a red vinyl stool at the lobby bar and was apparently narrowing his eyes at her.

"I guess I could ask the same for you," she replied, sitting down at the bar stool next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," she said at last, before turning to the server and ordering a coffee.

He sipped his own steaming beverage and stared at her suspiciously. "Same here," he mumbled. He smirked viciously at the girl. "Think you could handle that?"

Dawn made an indignant noise. "Pssh, of course I can handle a small cup of coffee." She turned to the server and smiled sweetly, before lowering her voice. "Do you think you can make it a decaf?"

Paul held back a smile as he took another sip of his caffeinated drink.

The coordinator ignored him and sighed restlessly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He stopped sipping his coffee for a moment and stared at her once more.

Silence.

But Dawn didn't get that in the way of her simple request. She took a sip of coffee and set the cup down again, digging her fingers into the white Styrofoam.

"Why are you always so grumpy all the time?"

More silence.

"It's none of your business."

"You just said I could ask you a question. That _makes_ it my business," Dawn replied irritably, taking another sip before slamming down her cup and causing some of the hot brown liquid to spill out.

Paul scowled. "What makes you think I'm grumpy?" he asked stubbornly.

"Well, for one thing, you never smile, and you're always scowling, and you don't seem to be enjoying the holidays at all-"

"-Christmas isn't everything, you know."

"But Christmas is more than just a holiday. It's a time to kick back and celebrate-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I get it. Celebrating and gathering together with family and friends," Paul cut in crossly, downing the last of his coffee.

Dawn frowned as the trainer jumped down from his stool and started heading back towards the elevators that led to the hotel rooms.

"You know, I hope you got something out of this little chat! Maybe it'll actually teach you something about treating others with respect more often!" Dawn called after him, shaking her head before sipping the last of her coffee and thanking the server.

Paul stopped, then turned back and smirked at her before entering the elevator.

The blunette sighed wearily as she tried to recollect the strange events that had just occurred.

Paul couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he replayed Dawn's words over and over in his mind. His conscience, although he was extremely stubborn and would never admit it to anyone, was killing him about the way he has treated everyone in the past few days. He frowned and shook his head before opening the door to the room he shared with the three other boys.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Zoey. Maybe something happened in the past that makes him angry all the time. And are you done in there?"

"Almost!" the redhead called over the hair dryer. "There." She clicked off the dryer and ran a hand through her short red hair before exiting the bathroom. "Honestly, I don't think you should worry about it, Dawn. You have better things to do with your time than worry about Paul's problems."

"Well, isn't there some way we can at least _try_ to cheer him up?"

Zoey shook her head and chuckled at the girl. "You're way too nice, you know that?" She was silent for a moment to ponder Dawn's question, before her eyes lit up.

"Wouldn't it be just great if Paul fell in love this Christmas?"

Dawn gaped. "Fell in love? Who would want to go out with him in the first place?"

"That's what I'm talking about. We need someone who had opposite characteristics of him. Someone really bubbly and fun, like you are."

"Me? No way!" Dawn exclaimed, giggling as she fantasized Paul frowning as he held her hand in a flowery meadow, probably feeling totally out of place.

Zoey chuckled a second time. "Nah, not you. Besides," she added, "I know you like someone else. You wouldn't want your dear _Gary Oak_ to get jealous, would you?"

Dawn blushed pink and clasped a hand over the redhead's mouth. "Stop. Now."

"I'm just kidding. Hey- what about Miss Senior? She's usually really energetic and friendly. And she already met Paul, too."

"Candace?" Dawn asked, contemplating the results of a potential match-up between the cold-hearted trainer and the vivacious gym leader. "That could work. Maybe she could soften his heart up a little this Christmas. You never know," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, we can talk about this later. Now hurry up- we said we'd meet the girls at Dresses 4 Less a half an hour ago!"

* * *

**Location: Seafoam Shopping Center (Downtown), Kanto**

**Tuesday, December 21****st****: 1:03 P.M.**

Kenny and Barry strolled along the sidewalk, eyeing all the elaborately decorated shop windows as they searched for the specific jewelry store they were looking for.

"It's freezing," Kenny said, shivering as he zipped up his jacket even further.

"Oh, quit whining and help me find this place," Barry replied impatiently, holding out a sheet of paper with Mrs. Ketchum's directions on it (she knew this place like the back of her hand). "I don't get it. We're on the right street."

"Isn't that it?" Kenny pointed to a moderately sized shop with a sign that read "JANE'S JEWELERS" in big, fancy lettering.

"Oh right, haha, must have slipped my mind. Let's go! Uh…Kenny?"

He turned around to find the brunette drooling hungrily at a luscious-looking cake that sat in the window of the bakery where they were located.

The blond tapped his foot impatiently. "Kenny! Don't let me bring out Empoleon!"

The coordinator snapped out of his dreamy little fantasy and sweatdropped. "Sorry, I'm just kind of hungry," he said, skittering up to Barry's side as they crossed the street.

"Barry? Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit err…cheesy buying the girls jewelry? I mean, I'm sure they have enough of it already," Kenny said as they entered the shop.

"Don't be ridiculous," the trainer replied, the bells of the door jingling as he held the door open for his younger friend. "They'll love it- I'm sure they will!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Barry hesitated as they walked and looked down at the warm glass container that stored all kinds of jewelry.

"Now what would match nicely with Leona's hair?" he asked shyly, glancing at a greenish-colored necklace.

Kenny smirked. "Oh, so _that's_ what this thing is all about."

Barry shrugged and smiled. "I guess I just wanna impress her, that's all. You should be following in my footsteps." He ruffled the brunette's hair playfully.

Kenny hesitated. "I guess I can start looking for something that Zoey would like."

The blond grinned. "I knew you liked her all along, you coordinators you."

Kenny reddened. "Hey, what makes you think…"

He sighed and wasn't exactly surprised to find his that older companion ran to the back of the store before he even had a chance to respond.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we're getting somewhere with the progression of the story! I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and as I mentioned before, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy lately with school, and plus, it's kind of hard to get into the "Christmas spirit" when it's practically almost summer xD! But, as I said in previous chapters, I will not abandon this story like I have with my others- no matter how long I take on it- I promise!**

**I hope all you Ikarishippers appreciated the Dawn and Paul scene (it was also inspired by a oneshot I read once). I was feeling a little bad about not placing their ship in the story, so I decided to build up their relationship just a bit without the romantic tone. Sorry, but I'm unfortunately a Cavaliershipper. FYI: I don't hate Ikarishipping- in fact, it's the second person that I would ship Dawn with, I just feel that Gary and Dawn are much more compatible with each other.**

**See you all next chapter and thanks to those who kindly took the time out to review the previous one! –Poli =D**


	11. Peculiar Preparations

**A/N: ATTENTION: I give you ALL permission to shoot me for not updating in like, what...three months? Or more? I am extremely sorry for the delay; but I've had a very busy summer and an extremely busy start of the year. These dance rehearsals and school are taking up quite a large chunk of my time, not to mention I've been having a serious case of writer's block lately. But without further ado, here's my apology- all 6,020 words of it (I think? XD)- and I hope you can accept it! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Seafoam Shopping Center, Kanto**

**Tuesday, December 22****nd****: 2:01 P.M.**

"Just need to find something for Violet, Brock, and Professor Oak," Misty mumbled as she crossed off a couple more names off of her list. The corner of her tongue peeked out of her mouth a bit as she stared down hard at the list in deep concentration while simultaneously trying to avoid bumping in to people bustling along the busy sidewalk beside her.

Earlier, she had been with Zoey, Dawn and the others at _Dresses 4 Less_, but, after fatefully finding and paying for the exact same aquamarine-colored gown that May and Dawn had seen in the fashion magazine awhile back, Misty brought the dress back to her hotel room and decided to head off on her own to do a little last minute shopping. After all, Christmas was only three days away! Originally, May had wanted to come with her, as they'd ironically found the same red dress that she'd wanted to buy, but Misty insisted kindly yet firmly that she wanted all of her gifts to be a surprise.

She glanced up from the list that she was so engrossed in and breathed in the fresh, pine-scented air, probably caused by the evergreens and Christmas wreaths being put up for sale.

She'd finally entered the store she was looking for, and smiled at the ceramic platters and silvery pots and pans that were displayed in the window before entering the doorway.

A short, stout man with a gray beard greeted her with a friendly smile and told her about a special sale that they were having on Christmas platters. She thanked the man and headed to the back, eyeing all of the shiny cooking equipment admirably. Brock would probably spend hours in this store.

_You don't have all day, Misty,_ she thought to herself. She sighed and looked around for a little while longer when something caught her eye:

It was useful, engraved, and on-sale. It was perfect for him.

She picked up the silver platter and traced the intricate designs encrusted into the edges. _Brock would enjoy this, I'm sure he would. Now to just find the price t-_

"-Holy-"

_That's what they meant by "on-sale"?_

Good thing she actually got _paid_ as a gym leader.

She sighed as she swiped out her credit card- yes, money was one of the only things her sisters trusted and privileged their youngest sister with- and brought the platter up to the cash register, receiving a warm smile from the old man as he slid the silver tray into a fancy red box.

"Thank you, Sir, and Merry Christmas!" the redhead called out, bells jingling as she opened the door into the freezing wind.

"Same to you!" the gray-haired shopkeeper replied.

Misty was deep in thought once again as she stalked down the street, trying to think of something for Professor Oak and her second oldest sister.

"-Hey, watch where you're going!"

Misty snapped her head up, only to find herself- and her shopping bags- on the ground as she came face-to-face with an angry brown-haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I pay attention to where I was going," she said apologetically.

"Clearly," the boy mumbled. He looked down at her and stifled a small smile. "Here," he said, offering a hand out to her. She let him pull her up.

"Thanks." She looked at the cart she had bumped into. "Are you selling these?"

Different kinds of fishing equipment lined the wooden cart. Beautiful, colorful lures hung on each of the small pegs. Misty couldn't help but think of her gift to Ash as she took a lure off the hook and smiled, admiring the exotic designs carefully painted on to it.

With Ash's gift, she decided to try something different this year and made up a whole basket with things that he would like. The item that she worked the hardest was the homemade lure.

It wasn't an easy process, but working on it reminded her of all the good times she had on their journey way back when. She had carefully carved out three people: Ash, of course, stood in the middle, with both his arms around Brock and herself. Pikachu was carved at the bottom, right at the middle of Ash's feet, looking as cheerful and cheeky as ever.

She hoped he would like it.

_Well, he _better_,_ she thought. _It took me at least two weeks to make the entire thing!_

Other little items she added to the basket were a box of chocolates (she never did share with him when she won a whole supply of chocolate in the seaking catching contest)- which she knew that he would definitely like off the bat, a Master Ball she had luckily acquired through a gym leader conference she'd attended once, a gift card to the movies, and, of course, a homemade greeting card she had written out just the night before.

She smiled and snapped out of her small daydream, internally dying with impatience as she thought more about the events that had yet to come.

"Uh, I should be going now," she stuttered, not making eye contact with the boy. "Sorry again about bumping into the cart."

He shrugged. "Ha, don't worry about it. Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" She pulled her scarf over her mouth to keep warmer and headed into the bookstore to get Violet's gift.

* * *

"Here, Wartortle. Eat up," May said, placing a bowl of Brock's PokeChow in front of the blue turtle. "Tortle!" it replied, digging in. May sighed and sat on the bed, admiring her red dress, which hung on a hanger in the hotel room closet. Only a few more days until she would be able to wear it, but what if she made the wrong choice? What if someone asked her to dance and it was too long and Ash's mother had no time to hem it and she tripped and stepped on his toes and then it ripped and-

"-Earth to May? Do you even _want_ this coupon or not?"

She snapped out of her little fantasy and Dawn's waving hand came into focus.

"What coupon?"

"Mrs. Ketchum gave us these coupons to get our nails done tomorrow for the ball," she replied, pressing a small piece of shiny paper into the brunette's palm. "Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sure I am. I think I'll go for a walk though." She ignored the other girls' shrugs as she got off the bed and stepped into the hallway.

"Drew, dear?" she heard Mrs. Ketchum's sweet voice ask. "Would you go downstairs and tell Ash to come back up here? I have to make sure his suit fits properly. He's in the ballroom talking to Professor Oak."

"No prob, Mrs. Ketchum," Drew replied, walking out the door of the boys' room. May panicked silently and hid behind the door as she saw the green-haired coordinator stroll down to the elevator that led to the lobby.

_Ballroom, huh?_ It couldn't hurt to see how beautiful it must look, especially with the ball coming up. She quickly waited for an empty elevator and stepped in, hoping that Drew hadn't seen her hiding behind the door.

"_Rudolph, the red-nosed stantler_

_Had a really shiny nose, _

_And if you ever saw it, _

_You would even say it glows…"_

May couldn't help but hum along to the song amusedly, as it was a classic she'd known since she was a baby. She hoped her parents would be able to make it to the ball despite all of the snow that fell.

Finally, the elevator door opened, and she stepped out and caught a whiff of a chocolate-cinnamon mixture in the air around the grand hotel lobby. She was considering stopping for a small snack at the café but caught sight of Drew's lush green hair heading in the direction of the ballroom. Not knowing exactly why she was being so secretive about following her rival, she did anyway, feeling embarrassed at the strange expressions people gave her just before she entered the double-door entrance to the gigantic vicinity where the ball would take place.

May gasped in amazement, not caring if Drew noticed that she had followed him or not. It was like something straight from a wonderful dream.

Cream-colored columns lined the walls, garlands of evergreen and holly berries wrapped around each one. Tables clad with rich white and red linen were scattered throughout the far end of the ballroom, a vase of velvety red roses placed neatly in the center of each one. Shiny silverware and the hotel's best china was laid out just so on each table as well. The center of the ballroom itself was a simple masterpiece, elegance radiating out of the freshly polished and gleaming marble floor.

"I think the caterers would be happier if you stopped taking up space and moved out of the way," the brunette heard a snide voice say from a few feet behind her.

She whirled around and frowned at the boy, opening her mouth to retort back, when he cut her off. "What are you doing down here in the first place, May? I thought you were upstairs with the girls."

She reddened faintly and glanced about the room, searching frantically for an excuse. "I wanted to, uh…get myself a cup of hot chocolate," she replied, glancing at the café from the double doors that were wide open at the moment.

"Eh, I guess I can believe that," he replied, his smooth voice just _dripping_ with sarcasm. He cleared his throat and gave his green locks a signature flip before glancing back at the brunette. "So, this place looks pretty nice for one little Christmas party, don't you think? Especially the dance floor," he said, attempting to make some small talk with the girl.

May smirked and looked at the shiny marble floor, seeing her reflection. "Oh, ready to bust out some moves, Drew? Like you can dance," she replied manically.

He scoffed amusedly at her. "Just you wait and see, May. Do I sense another rivalry that doesn't have to do with contests?"

She held her smirk and brushed past him, wanting to see what Ash and Professor Oak were talking about on the other side of the large room.

"No comeback or anything? That's very unlike you, May."

She stopped and turned sharply back at him, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What's more to say? You're on."

He cackled and gave his hair another flip, before walking right up to the girl and grinning sadistically. "I accept your little challenge, then." He pressed something velvety and soft into the palm of her hands and smirked before sauntering to get Ash. "Be sure to wear comfortable shoes!" he called.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, actually. But you wouldn't want to trip over your own clumsy feet and humiliate yourself in front of everyone, would you now? Although I wouldn't be surprised-"

"-Shut up!" she whispered loudly and sharply, her blood reaching its boiling point. She seethed, clutched the rose even harder and stomped ahead of him, finally reaching Ash and the elderly pokemon professor.

"…and I'll be sure to transfer Sceptile to you before the start of the Sinnoh L- oh, hello there, May. And you must be Drew," Oak said to the two that just approached.

"Hi, Professor Oak," May replied in a shy voice, much unlike her tone of voice she used not even two minutes before.

"Nice to meet you," Drew said in his same smooth voice. "Ash, you're mom wants you upstairs; she wants you to try on the suit."

"Okay," the raven-haired boy replied, grumbling. "You know, this is kind of a random thought, but I've always wondered if Santa or his stantler gets any gifts for Christmas."

Drew shook his head, unfazed by Ash's predictable behavior. "Uh, yeah, that kind of is a random thought, Ash, but we really have to go-"

"-Hmm," Oak thought aloud, chuckling to himself, as the three looked at him confusedly. "I don't think Santa will be without gifts this Christmas."

"Why is that?" Ash asked, childish curiosity getting to him.

The professor smiled and chuckled once more. He bent down and pet Pikachu's soft yellow fur before clearing his throat:

"_Every Christmas ol' Santa brings presents for me_

_He leaves plenty of packages under the tree_

_But this year I have a surprise for Saint Nick_

_And it's something that's going to give him a kick!"_

"What is it, Professor?"

"_I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas,"_ Oak sang, excitement lighting up his old eyes.

Ash laughed at the thought of Santa receiving the small yellow electric rodent. "Wow! Just like the one you gave t'me?" he asked, smiling.

"_That's right!_

_I'll hide it in my stocking_

_And he'll find it rather shocking_

'_Cause giving gifts to Santa is quite a novelty."_

"_I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas!"_

Ash bent down and stroked Pikachu's fur gently._ "I bet he'll scratch his beard and say:_

_Now Christmas eve will be a breeze_

_As long as I have one of these_

_On foggy flights_

_Through winter nights_

_To light my way."_

"_Its thundershock will twirl a million candy canes_

_And power up a slew of new electric trains!"_

"_I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas!"_

"_'Cause Santa's got a lot of work to do_

_As the clock strikes every hour_

_He'll be using 'Pika-power'_

_To bring Christmas toys_

_To girls and boys_

_And grown ups too."_

"_With Pikachu his sleigh will fly so fast_

_About a thousand times as fast as Christmas past!"_

"_I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas!"_

"_It'll be the best friend Santa every had._

_He'll have fun with Pikachu_

_And Pikachu's gonna have fun too_

_Playing up in Santa's workshop_

_Say...that's not bad," _Drew sang amusedly, getting the tune of the song.

"It's chilly at the North Pole," Ash noted, standing up.

"_So I'm told," _the elderly man sang,

"_But with so much warmth in both their hearts_

_They'll never feel the cold!"_

"_I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas!"_

"_It's just the perfect thing to do_

_And as his sleigh pulls out of sight_

_We'll hear him calling through the night_

_With a Ho-Ho-Ho and a 'Merry Christmas!'!" _May sang out happily, finishing off the rest of the song.

"Pika-chuuuuu!" the bright yellow mouse cooed, clearly enjoying all the attention.

* * *

"What's the problem? You were the one who wanted to attend, Jess."

She hesitated. "I don't really…know how to dance. Formally, that is."

James stared at the girl. "Maybe I can teach you how. My parents made me take ballroom dance lessons when I was a young boy every year." He chuckled softly.

"Would you…James? I think I'd like that," she added, reddening a bit from embarrassment.

"Sure," he replied, noticing a different expression set upon her face that was never present as long as he's known her. She seemed different today, he noticed, seeing the way her eyes gazed into his feebly and unsurely. She was usually on top of things with the trio; lately she's been sort of aloof and quiet.

"Is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked down and blushed. "Everything's fine, James. Why?"

"Nothing…you just seem…different all of a sudden."

She shrugged and glanced at her purse, considering that she still had one credit card and a few spare dollars in her wallet. "If it's alright with you, I might go to the shopping center to see if I can pick out a dress for this thing," she said, ignoring the previous topic completely.

"Okay then."

She smiled at him, showing him that she was fine- on the outside, at least. "Bye, be back soon."

He cracked a small smile back at her. "See you. Meowth and I will be uh, here, I guess."

She nodded, picked up her purse, and stepped out the door.

***Half an hour later...***

"I already told you that I saw it first!"

"Get your filthy hands off of my dress!"

"It's not your dress! Give it to me!"

"NO! GET YOUR OWN DRESS!"

"I'M GETTING THAT DRESS! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

"ENOUGH! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU TWO WILL BE KICKED OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes sir," the two girls both mumbled.

The magenta-haired woman sighed angrily and scowled. "What are you doing here in the first place, Cassidy? Shouldn't you be on some undercover m-"

"Shh- idiot! Number One- Butch and I are on a special mission for the boss that involves the Christmas party by that delinquent Professor Oak, and Two- I don't want anyone actually KNOWING about it, thank you very much! And what are YOU doing here? _You're_ supposed to be in jail!" the blond whispered angrily, pretending to glance at one of the dresses in the window.

"We escaped, remember? Besides, the Boss doesn't even care…short-tempered little brat," Jessie muttered.

"What was that, Jessie-Jess?"

"Nothing, Cassie-Cass," the red-haired Rocket replied in a fake-sweet voice. "You can have the dress, I've found something far more beautiful," she added coldly.

"Thanks, and good luck finding a dress you can actually afford," Cassidy replied, cackling hysterically and flouncing past.

Jessie whirled around and grabbed the blond by her shirt, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Yes you are. And get off of me, moron."

Jessie scowled again and released her grip on Cassidy's shirt, sauntering over to where a beautiful burgundy gown was fitted perfectly on a pink plastic mannequin.

_This is the one_, she thought to herself dazedly, gently running her hand over the delicate silky material.

"You know, as much as I hate to say it, that color would look nice on you," Cassidy said hesitantly, brushing past the girl to look at the fancy shoes on the other side of the boutique.

"You seriously just said that? Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Cassidy?" the red-haired Rocket joked, an amused smirk plastered upon her flawless face.

The blonde sighed irritably and stopped in her tracks. "Look, Jessie-Jess, just because I threw some petty little compliment at you doesn't mean I still don't hate your guts. I'm exhausted and I need to hurry up and buy this dress so that I can get out of her and get some sleep for my mission."

Jessie, eyes and mouth a little wide from the calm and rather strange explanation that came from the blonde's mouth, sighed and turned back to the burgundy dress. Ignoring Cassidy's breathless reply completely, she turned back to the girl and placed a hand on her hip.

"Why are you even buying a dress, anyway? I thought your little mission was supposed to be a secret," she said, eyeing the girl a little suspiciously.

Cassidy picked up a strappy shoe and looked at the price tag, scowling. "It's a secret, you idiot- that's why we're disguising ourselves as partygoers. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if we dressed up a little." She glanced up at Jessie and placed the shoe back down. "I haven't been to a party like this since Pumba's-" There was a vibrating sound.

"Hello?" Cassidy asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"-IT'S NAMBA, NOT PUMBA!"

"And goodbye." She slapped the sleek black flip phone shut. "Sheesh, that guy's a pain in the neck."

"He's not as annoying as James and Meowth can be sometimes," Jessie replied, picking up the same shoe Cassidy did and almost gasping when she glanced at the price tag.

"Well, I understand how that rowdy cat of yours can become annoying to hear all the time, but when did Jimmy get on your nerves? I thought you worked well together," the blonde replied, raising both eyebrows this time.

"We do, but sometimes he's…well, I don't know. He's been acting kind of strange lately, though. Not as whiny or complaining like he usually is."

"Oh, really?" Cassidy's puzzled expression suddenly formed a suggestive grin. "You like him, don't you, Jessie-Jess?" she accused after a short silence. "I never thought I'd see that one coming."

Jessie glanced up at Cassidy in fear, only to find the blonde chuckling at her reaction. "Well, I honestly don't know what you see in that idiotic, whiny, wimpy excuse you call for a partner-"

"-Hey! Only _I'M_ allowed to call them those things," Jessie growled defensively, snatching a black shoe out of Cassidy's hand so she could take a look at it.

Cassidy's eyebrows raised in surprise at the girl's behavior. "Wow, just a little touchy there, Jess…but…when exactly did you realize you, you know…like him?" she asked curiously.

Jessie gulped and reddened again. She shouldn't even be trusting Cassidy, not only Queen of the Gossips but also her long-time nemesis, but she had to tell someone about this whole situation before she went crazy.

"We were in jail in Headquarters- you remember-" she began cautiously, eyeing the agent at that last part- "And Meowth wasn't with us, and then we were talking, and then we…kissed," she whispered embarrassedly, cheeks reddening immediately.

Cassidy stared at the girl wide-eyed for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "I never thought this day would come! Jess and Jimmy-Boy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she added in a sing-song tone of voice.

Jessie fumed, cheeks darkening even redder. She immediately nudged Cassidy and hissed for her to stop being so immature and idiotic. This was absolutely humiliating to her!

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if a certain someone was madly in love with HER croaky-voiced partner as well!" she retorted, sending the blonde's first remark right out the window.

Cassidy immediately stopped laughing and blushed a bright pink. "That is absolutely ridiculous!" she lied through her teeth. "Butch? Are you kidding me?" she whispered to her red-haired rival as they both sifted through fancy handbags.

"Don't denyyyyyy it!" Jessie sang gleefully as she took the burgundy dress off of the mannequin.

Cassidy scowled. "Fine…I…guess I sort of like him…but please don't tell _anyone_!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked. "Well this is odd, now _you're_ the one begging in desperation for once!" she remarked.

Ignoring the snide comment, the Class A agent pondered a moment before smirking. "Hmm…I have an idea. You don't spill about me liking Butch, and I won't spill about you and James," she suggested.

Jessie was serious for a moment, and she glanced down at the dress in her arms. "Well…I suppose that's fair," she replied. "But how do I know I can actually trust you, Cassidy?"

The blonde shrugged. "We both know something about the other," she said nonchalantly, eyes shifting to a pretty pale purple dress near the back of the store. She completely forgot about the first dress that was still in her hands and dropped it, eyes still set on the one at the back. "Well, excuse me, that dress over there is just _begging_ to be bought- matches my eyes," she added snootily. "See ya!"

Jessie shook her head with disbelief, not realizing that she had just told her biggest enemy about what had happened between she and James in the cell. She slowly focused her attention back on the shimmery dress in her arms and shifted it to her left arm, her free hand searching the small pocket of her purse for her credit card.

* * *

Jimmy squinted through a small hole in the hotel bathroom door and smirked as he saw Khorry gazing at himself tentatively in the mirror. He watched as the boy cautiously took off his glasses and ran a pale hand through his curly forest-green hair, giving a small smile at what he saw.

"Giving yourself a makeover?" the dark-haired boy asked, coming out of the bathroom with the same smirk still plastered to his face. Khorry reddened and quickly put his glasses back on. "N-no, I was just…uh, well…oh, fine, you caught me. I was just wondering if there was some way I could…I don't know…look better," he mumbled self-consciously.

Jimmy's smirk broke into a friendly and knowing grin. "Hmm, maybe I can help. I think I know just the thing," he said, grabbing the bridge of Khorry's glasses and sliding them off gently.

* * *

After approximately nine suit fittings, six dress fittings, and one trip to a nearby restaurant downtown, everyone was gathered in their respective hotel rooms and were preparing for bed, thoroughly exhausted.

"What's there to be afraid about, Leona? It's just dancing," May reassured her new friend once all the girls were settled in their beds in the hotel room that they shared.

"Dancing is fine, dancing with boys is a whole other thing!" the short-haired brunette. "I just don't want it to be…you know…awkward," she added.

Solidad sat up from her cot and gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "I don't think you should worry too much. If a guy asks you dance, well, then I think you should have some fun and dance," she said.

May snorted. "Speaking of which, I think Harley has a crush on you, Solidad. I think I saw him checking you out when you tried on your dress today," she remarked as the rest of the girls giggled and snickered.

The salmon-haired girls reddened and rolled her eyes. "Oh dear Mew, I didn't even notice. I thought he was just in here admiring the dresses," she replied amusedly.

Misty shook her head and smirked, shifting inside her sleeping bag. "Nuh-uh, from the looks of it he was admiring you!" she chimed in, while Solidad sighed exasperatedly and turned off the lamp. "I think we should get some sleep, you guys. Tomorrow's our last big day to get ready for the ball." Soon after, everyone agreed and drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming about the days to come.

* * *

**Location: The Boys' Hotel Room, Eternal Mist Mansion, Seafoam Islands, Kanto**

**Wednesday, December 23****rd****: 5:19 P.M.**

With one incredibly packed day now almost fully over, everyone was set and ready for both Christmas and the upcoming ball. Christmas presents were bought, food was prepared, apparel was tried on, nails were done, and now the only thing left to do was to wait for the special events to finally begin!

"And they let you into the kitchen…how?" Gary asked the spiky-haired boy curiously while trying to reach a scrumptious-smelling brownie in the black dessert pan.

"Well, let's just say I lucked out and impressed a certain chef's daughter with _these_ bad boys I brought along with me," Brock replied, grinning and holding out a plastic container of rice balls that he pulled out of his travel bag.

"Impressed a girl, Brock? Impressive," Ash commented from his bed, earning a playful smack on the head by his first rival.

"Clearly an act of jealousy, Ash," Drew chimed in from across the room. "You don't even like to hear about the concept of romance."

Ash reddened while the other boys tittered and shut off the T.V., their attention now focused not on whether Machoke or Machamp would be the winner of the Pokemon wrestling match but now on their three bantering friends. "That isn't true! I just happen to think that Pokemon are _way_ more interesting than girls are, and nothing can change that!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

Gary chuckled. "Are ya sure Ash? Maybe _Misty_ will change that," he coaxed, raising his eyebrows at the distraught raven-haired teen. Ash just shook his head and let his head plop back down on his pillow wearily. He suddenly smirked and sat back up, forming a clever little idea in his mind. "What about _you_ guys? I'm sure you're going to be too chicken to ask any of the girls to dance tomorrow. In fact, maybe I just _might_ ask Misty to dance tomorrow…err, uh, just as friends…of course," he said, the tips of his ears turning fuchsia.

Brock sighed. "Well…unless the chef's daughter wants to talk about or do anything other than cooking, I'm going to have no luck asking a girl to dance tomorrow, Ash." The trainer gave him a sympathetic look and turned his attention to the coordinator who now stood next to him.

Drew shrugged. "Depends on who asks. I mean, it's not like it's very hard to ask a girl to dance, since most of them revere me so much," he bragged, flipping his hair charismatically.

Harley grinned and narrowed his eyes at the green-haired boy. "That's a load of baloney. I dare you to ask your little girlfriend May to dance tomorrow," he proposed. The entire room suddenly filled with hysterical bouts of laughter at Drew's priceless reaction to the comment.

Drew fumed. "I'll _only_ dance with her if you dance with…" He paused, trying to think of someone of Harley's age that would be suitable for the eccentric 20-year-old to dance with. "…Solidad!" he blurted out. _Oh no, what have I done?_ he thought worriedly to himself. The Pewter City native wasn't going to be very happy with her younger friend when the purple-haired man pranced over and asked her to do the tango with him tomorrow.

But, despite the boys' laughter and clear joviality, the expression on Harley's face was unusual. "She'd never dance with me," he mumbled. "I don't think any girl would," he added, glancing up at Drew as if that statement was the most commonplace thing.

"Oh come on, don't say that…" Drew consoled awkwardly, trying to be kind rather than discouraging to his violet-haired rival.

Harley managed a small smile. "You know what? Never say never, those are the words I should live by!" he said suddenly. "Maybe Solidad will want to dance with me tomorrow, who knows?" he added enthusiastically, while the others sweat-dropped and tried to give him a "friendly" smile.

Delia suddenly appeared in the open doorway, giving all of the boys a warm smile. "Good to know everyone's all together! Just letting you know that we're leaving for dinner in just a couple of minutes," she chirped.

Ash grinned and bounded off the bed. "FOOD!" he cheered, running into the hotel hallway as the rest of the boys shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

"Hand me that blue ornament, will you, honey?" Lola asked her husband as most of the Harrison family was gathered around the Christmas tree, putting up ornaments and décor around the living room. Without Brock around to keep everything orderly and in control, things to be done could get left to the last minute in _this_ household.

Salvador, the third oldest, crossed his arms and squinted at the tree. "Well, I think that just about does it. Now we just need to put on the star," he said.

Flint smiled and very gingerly picked up the delicate gilded star tree-topper out of the cream-colored box it came in and gave it to his youngest daughter. "Be careful with this, Toko. Okay, up you go!" He grunted, picking her up.

The brunette frowned. "I want Brock to pick me up," she whined disappointedly. "He always does."

Lola sighed. "We already told you, sweetheart, Brock is celebrating Christmas with his friends this year. He'll be back afterwards," she reassured the girl.

Forrest scowled. "It's still not the same," he spoke up. "Why can't we spend Christmas in that hotel and go to that party? It's not fair!" The others started agreeing and asking why the family couldn't tag along with the large group of Brock's traveling friends and acquaintances as well, leaving both Lola and Flint to glance at each other with concern.

The aged Brock look-a-like pondered the possibility for just a moment before looking back at his wife. "You know, maybe they're right. Maybe it's a last minute thing, but…it would be worth it to stay in that hotel and spend time with Brock, who we hardly ever get to see during the rest of the year- don't you think?" he proposed.

Lola gazed at him for a second, before focusing her attention to the nine hopeful-looking faces behind him. She sighed again. "I guess we can, but only if you kids are good and get your suitcases packed right after we make the reservations. I hope they're not booked solid," she thought aloud, smiling as the kids cheered happily. Flint put an arm around her and kissed her cheek affectionately. "That's my girl."

A clearing of the throat interrupted them, and they both glanced down to see little Toko holding out the star. "That's okay, Daddy. You can pick me up this year," she said, giving him an adorable smile. Flint chuckled and hoisted her up once more, and as she cautiously placed the star on the very top of the tree, it seemed like everyone's faces were much brighter and more jovial than ever before.

* * *

Violet sighed. "Will you two puh-LEASE stop watching that stupid show and listen to me for just a sec?" she asked impatiently, watching with disapproval as her two sisters were completely engrossed in the newest episode of _The Real Housewives of Kanto_.

"OMG, her brother is SO hot!" Lily gushed as her oldest sister giggled in agreement.

Violet huffed and picked up the remote, pressing down hard on the "Power" button. The two girls gasped in protest. "Hey, what did you like, do that for, Vi?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just like, wanted to say something…" the indigo-haired girl mumbled shyly.

Daisy and Lily glanced at each other, puzzled. "'Kay, what's up?" Daisy pressed, nodding for her younger sister to continue.

"Well, I don't know…as much as I hate to say this, and as much as she really gets on our nerves sometimes…I kind of miss Misty," she admitted. "I just don't feel like it's the same anymore."

Daisy sighed. "I understand. I mean, it hasn't been the same in years, not since Mom and Dad…well, you know…" The other two glanced down and nodded slowly.

Lily stretched and shifted on the living room couch. "I kind of wish we hadn't canceled those reservations for the hotel, now that I like, think about it. I mean, I never figured that our photo shoot sessions would've ended like, _this_ early!" she chimed in.

Daisy sat back as well and thought for a minute. "Hmm, neither did I," she replied. "Who knows?" Her soft, pink lips suddenly formed a wry grin. "Maybe we can get those reservations back and forget staying home this year. I kind of miss that bratty little runt too," she joked, chuckling with the other two as they agreed to the considerable and potential plans.

"I say let's do it!" Lily declared as Daisy immediately ran to the front desk of the gym area and picked up the phone, dialing the numbers as quickly as her manicured fingers could. "Hey, like the party's tomorrow, right?" she asked, holding the phone up to her chin as she waited for the receiver to pick up.

Violet nodded, before suddenly scowling in frustration.

Lily and Daisy glanced at her with confusion, just as they had before. "What?"

"This is going to be a real bummer guys…but I don't think the St. Anne leaves until, like 3:00 tomorrow! We might not be able to make it to the party in time," she explained.

"Like, what a drag," Lily muttered, as all three of the Waterflower sisters frowned with sheer disappointment.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was settled in their beds once again, only this time it was assumed that butterfree danced in each person's stomach, as they couldn't wait for the ball to _finally_ begin.

From her sleeping bag- sandwiched in between the full-sized bed that May and Dawn shared and the identical bed that Zoey and Leona shared- Misty sighed contentedly, eyes slowly drifting over to the dress that hung on the wooden desk chair. She smiled as she saw a few of the crystals sewn into the dress sparkle in the moonlight that spilled in from the window._ It's beautiful_, she thought, as she'd probably thought a million times ever since the day she'd spotted it in Dawn's fashion magazine. She remembered how good she felt when she tried on the dress a few hours ago; how everyone complimented her and told her how amazing she looked in the dress. For once in her life, her looks weren't compared with her sisters' appearance. For once in her life, she _felt_ beautiful.

And she had the feeling she would feel even _more_ beautiful wearing it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Last filler chapter- yay! xD Honestly, I wasn't very happy with the way this one came out; I had a LOT of writer's block lately and it was hard to come up with decent ideas to make this one longer, but I just needed one more so that I could fit in those Waterflower Sisters and Harrison Family segments in- you'll see why later on! I hope you enjoyed reading, and don't worry, more is on the way! See ya next time! -Poli =D**


End file.
